


The league

by Story_Writer



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Writer/pseuds/Story_Writer
Summary: Jason had never really had plans to join the league. Sure, the league was awesome. the summoners powerful, and the champions even more so powerful and cool looking... he just wished he knew why he was there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write a league of legends fanfic... and i got caught up wanting to make it an actual story now... hope you enjoy!
> 
> comments and reviews are always welcome!

Teens andyoung adults were sent to the league all of the time, to learn how to be either a summoner or a champion. Usually, it was to bring honor to a rich family. Sometimes it was kids with a particular talent getting excepted…

For Json, he didn’t know why he was here, staring up at this large structure. He had been happy at home, and while the thought of being in league was exciting… he still didn’t understand anything that was happening. 

He had arrived on a bus with several other guys and girls, about a dozen if he were to count. They were all buzzing with excitement, excited to be there… Jason just stuck to the back. 

“Welcome.” a women said, coming from the stairs. There were about 20 steps, leading up to a grand door… jason didn’t care for the fancy look of the place, but still. It was nice to look at. “My name is Ashe. and welcome, to the league of legends.” she said. She was pretty, Jason noted. A tight fitting outfit that outlined her slim, but obviously powerful, figure. She was defined, too. Not bulky muscles, but firm ones, enough to handle the bow on her back. 

“Now, i’m sure many of you have it in your mind to be either a champion, or a summoner. But this is not for everyone.” Ashe said, tone serious. “This will require strenuous work just to see what you have the makings for- champion or summoner… and then we will get into the truly painful task of training. If any of you wish to back down, now is the time when the bus is still here.” Ashe said, pointing to said bus… no one moved, and Ashe smiled.

“Good. Now followed me, and i shall begin the tour. Garen will meet up with us and show you to your quarters in a while. Until then, this way.” she said turning her back to them. Jason followed with the others, staying at the very back. This was all interesting and all, but he wouldn’t show it.

Best to keep his thoughts to himself for now… besides, there was something weird about this place… he could feel it, in his bones. He couldn’t describe the feeling, but it was like a constant buzz of energy was under his skin. 

“This is the main hall.” Ashe explained as they walked through. “As you can see, at the moment, it is bare. But, that is just because the statues are away to be cleaned. When they are here, you will see statues to the likeness of the head summoner.” she said, leading them further, and then taking a left. In there was a large opening, a courtyard. It was covered in grass, a few sparse trees at each end. A small looping stream went through it, a small bridge. There was 3 benches, at every entrance but the one they were at…

Jason could feel that thrum even more thoroughly here. 

They moved on, Jason shook his head to clear it. 

“Hey, you ok bud?” Jason blinked, looking up to see a slightly taller teen in front of him. 

“Huh?” Jason asked, rather eloquently he might add…

“I asked if you were ok, you just… spaced out.” the kid said, “names Brad added, smiling. Jason smiled back. 

“Jason.” he offered. “And i’m fine, just a bit of a headache. Nothing i can’t handle.” Jason assured, Brad nodded.

“Well… alright, i gotta go catch up with my sister, she’ll be pissed if i leave her alone. See ya around.” Brad said, before running to the front of the line, which was still moving at a brisk pace. 

Ashe showed them more places of interest. Like the bathrooms, quickly, and then the viewing area that a lot of the other students used to view ongoing matches. 

A little later, she showed them the cafeteria, when there were a bunch of people… and other, not people… 

“Holy crap.” the group said, Jason bit his lip. It was cool, but he could control himself. 

“This, is the cafeteria where everyone, champions and summoners, will eat. If you wish, or if you have a way outside of the league to make money, you may eat out. But this is where most will eat.” Ashe said, everyone nodded. 

They were still staring though. Jason too, leaning against the wall. Inside were… a lot of champions, not all of them human… 

It was really cool, jason thought. But it’s not like there weren’t other beast men of myth and legend in the real world… these guys were just cooler looking. 

“Yes, i know the initial shock of seeing them can be a bit… imposing.” Ashe nodded. “I know i had a similar experience when i first saw galio.” Ashe chuckled. “But, they will not hurt you. And you them. Champions and summoners work together. That’s the only way league works.” she explained. Everyone just nodded, Jason knew it was coming, there was always that one guy in the group that just had to be an asshole. 

“But summoners control the champions, so really isn’t it champions working for summoners?” the guy asked, the basic brawn over brain… 

“Idiot.” Jason said, breaking the silence that followed. Almost every head, teen, champion, summoners, were turned to them. The teen glared at him.

“Who’re you calling an idiot?” the guy growled. Jason shrugged.

“The same guy who basically called the champions puppets.” Jason said. “You see that champion, with the halberd?” Jason asked, pointing to Nasus. Nasus seemed to perk up at the mention of himself, but everyone was still quiet. 

“What about him? He’s a lap dog to fight.” the guy said, Nasus growled lowly, clearly ready to attack but holding himself back.

“Wow, you really are an idiot, huh?” Jason asked rhetorically. “Nasus is easily 3 times your strength and size, you have no practice as a summoner so you can’t do anything. He has a 4 foot halberd which he could strike you with before you got your hands up to protect yourself. Do you really think it’s a good idea to taunt him?” Jason asked, the guy was paled. “That’s what i thought, not only is Nasus stronger than you, but from what i’ve read he’s basically a deity. Do you think any human could control him? Champions choose to be here, just like summoners. Think before you speak next time, monkey.” Jason said before leaning back against the wall. The bigger teen was flushed red, and the cafeteria was talking again.

“Well said.” a voice said from the groups left. There stood a man dressed almost fully in armour, a terrifyingly big sword at his waist. 

“Garen.” Ashe spoke, turning to the other champion. “Finally decided to join us, huh?” she smirked, Garen laughed, a booming sound. 

“You know i was busy, Ashe. but anyway, i am here now. What do you need of me?” garen asked. 

“Show the men to their dorms, if you would.” Ashe said, Garen nodded. 

“Of course.” he agreed, waving a hand. “Come on, upstarts. Follow me.” Garen said, they did so. The kid that had made the comment was off to the side with two friends who were quiet, looking embarrassed like him. 

They were led back through the building, mansion/barracks. When they finally got to the dorm area, Jason looked around. It was large, and it went up and up. There were doors littering the first floor and then they entered and elevator, going almost all of the way to the top. 

“So, as you can guess.” Garen started speaking on the elevator, “the dorms are all male and all female. There are co-habitable dorms, but those are for couples. If you do happen to find a lass you like, i don’t care. They are aloud to come here, and you there, if they are invited.” Garen said easily. “You will be by yourselves in dorms, so get used to the space.” Garen said, stopping at the end of the hallway where a pod of doors were. “Take your pick. Dinner is at 5, be down there. Your stuff arrives at 7, you can bring it up then.” Garen said, and then he was gone… 

All of them swarmed to rooms, pushing and shoving to get the first pick. There was a room towards the back that everyone seemed to ignore, so Jason took it. As soon as his hand touched the door, his head jarred in pain… 

“Yo, Jason.” Brad, the guy from before, spoke. 

“Huh?” Jason asked, turning to him. 

“That was pretty cool, how you laid into the douche earlier. We didn’t get a chance to say anything because we were lead off, but still it was pretty cool.” he said, Jason nodded, head still hurting. “You ok dood? You look like you’re in pain.” Brad said, hand on his arm. Jason nodded.

“Yeah it’s just… a headache.” Jason insisted, shaking off the pain. “I’ll be fine.” he promised, Brad looked skeptical, but nodded. 

Brad went off to pick his own room from those left, so Jason slipped into his, looking around. It was a sparse thing, a bed, dresser, wardrobe, bathroom… personal bathrooms? Nice. 

There was also a clock, showing it was only one o’clock. . Well… he was never going to be able to sit around for 30 minutes, so he walked into the hallway exploring couldn’t hurt really, right? Right, he told himself. 

“Yo, where’re you going?” Brad asked, his room’s door open. Jason shrugged. 

“No chance am i going to sit here for 4 hours, so i’m gonna explore.” Jason said easily, Brad jumped up.

“That’s an awesome idea. But 4 hours? Dude, it’s 2.” Brad said, Jason shook his head.

“The clock in my room says 1.” Jason said. He went to get said clock, Brad took his off the wall as well. 

“That’s weird, maybe it wasn’t set for daylights savings time?” Brad offered.

“No, it’s not that.” the voice of the douche from before said. “My clock says 4.” he said, bringing it out of his room. 

“So faulty clocks?” Jason said, rubbing a hand through his hair. That could mean a lot of things. “They’re testing us.” Jason decided. “I think we have to figure out when dinner is.” Jason added. 

“How do we do that?” a kid, shorter than all of them, said. Jason thought about it.

There were 6 of them… “get your clocks.” Jason told the last three guys. They nodded doing as told. “So 1 o’clock, 2 o’clock, 4 o’clock, 12 o’clock, 3 and 2 again.” Jason listed off. 

“Yeah, what does it mean?” Brad asked, Jason thought for a minute, his mind reaching for a solution. He didn’t know why, but he felt a small click when he found an answer. 

“It’s 4. 4 o’clock. We have an hour.” Jason said, standing up. It felt right, the answer. 

“What?” the douchey guy said, narrowing his eyes. “How do you know that?” he demanded. Jason sighed. 

“6 numbers. Added together, they equal 24, divide that by 6 and you get 4. The average time… if you have a different solution, please let me hear it.” Jason said, waving a hand at the guys. No one did. “Come on, we can confirm the time. Put the clocks back and set them right, we’ll go down to the courtyard and see if we’re right.” Jason instructed, surprisingly they listened… jason put his own clock back, setting it to 4, before going down to the courtyard with the rest.

“So i know Jason, and him me. But what’re your guys’ names? I’m Brad, by the way.” Brad started talking as soon as they were on the elevator. 

“Seth.” the douche said. 

“Jamie.” the kid said. 

The last two, twins apparently, were greg and george… 

“I feel like Harry Potter.” Jason admitted, chuckling as they went down the stairs. 

“What? Why?” Jamie asked, Jason shrugged.

“This place. It’s magic right? We’re going to learn how to use magic, summon champions and fight… it honestly i kind of really cool, but it still gives me a Harry Potter feel.” Jason admitted, Seth groaned. 

“Great, now you’ve got that shit in my head.” Seth complained. “You’re right, though… sadly.” he added, they got to the courtyard in a few minute, Jason squinted his eyes looking at the sun. it was about half-way down the sky… 

“Yup, four.” Jason nodded. The others agreed. 

“Come on, we can explore a little bit before dinner.” Brad insisted, before starting to walk… everyone followed, not able to deny they were curious about exploring the place. 

Jason followed, secretly really curious too. They walked around, not really finding anything interesting… 

“Alright, this was a bust.” Jason said, sighing. “Let’s make our way to the cafeteria.” Jason said, everyone agreed, going back to the courtyard, then making their way from there. When they got there, they were greeted by a round of applause. 

“Very well done figuring it out.” Garen said, stepping forward. “We would’ve come to get you before dinner but we always test our new students, see what type of aptitude they have.” Garen explained. Jason and the others nodded and stepped forward. 

“So… what happens now?” Jason asked. 

“Food.” Garen said. “Food is next. Find a seat. For tonight, it will be you being served. Enjoy it, because it won’t happen again.” he said, he sat down then, next to ashe and a few others. There wasn’t anywhere in the room for them to sit as a group, so Jason walked and sat next to Nasus, it being the nearest open seat. 

The others spread out, sitting down. 

“So you’re the new comer that defended us champions, huh?” one of the champions, a crocodile, said. Jason shrugged. 

“I guess.” he said. 

“Where’d you learn that stuff about Nasus, anyhow? My brother’s pretty tight lipped about his abilities.” the croc continued, and that made sense. Renekton and Nasus of the sands… 

“I studied before i came here.” Jason admitted. “It was kind of spur of the moment, my parents suddenly saying i was coming here, so i didn’t have much time to look at the information for this place. But Nasus is kind of the front page poster boy for this place. It wasn’t hard to remember information about him.” that got a booming laugh from all around the table, Nasus just sighed, though he was smiling so he didn’t seem to be taking it too personally. 

“Oh, you’re hilarious.” the wolf at the table said. “You read about me at all in the information you got to?” the wolf asked, Jason stared at him.

“Nope.” he decided. “I only got through like 4 pages on the bus.” Jason admitted, shrugging. 

“Wait… your parents told you you were coming here the day of?” renekton asked, Jason nodded. “That’s awful.” he muttered, Jason shrugged. 

“Eh, is what it is.” he said, the food was put in front of them soon after, a big pot of spaghetti for each table to serve themselves. It was passed around, Jason getting his 3rd, after Nasus and Renekton.

They ate in silence, and Jason sighed after they finished. It had been a good meal, and it seemed like everyone at that table was satisfied. 

After that, everyone left to go about their own thing. The other newbies went to their section of the dorm… Jason though slipped out and down the stairs without them noticing. His head still hurt like a bitch, and it was just getting worse like a pressure he wasn’t aware of was crushing his skull, slowly. 

He found his way to the courtyard. He looked around and saw no one… so he walked, not really paying attention to where he was going. After a little while, he came to a library… it was huge. And empty, of people at least… Jason stepped forward, tentatively, looking around. He walked to the first shelf of books, which easily towered over him, and took a random book off, he went around bookshelf, so no one would see him when they first came in, and sat down to read.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nasus had just woken up when he felt it. Someone, or thing, was in his library. He shared a room with his brother, because it made sense for them. They were comfortable around each other, didn’t fight over space(the one thing they didn’t fight over) ad lived together well. 

Nasus was out of bed in a moment, throwing on his basic leather armour and grabbing his halberd. He didn’t bother with his full armour, he had to make sure none of his books were being stolen. 

Renekton was in the kitchen, making coffee or something, when he ran to the door.

“Wo, bro. What’s up? Who died?” Renekton asked, Nasus glared. 

“Someone is in my library.” he growled, Renekton blinked, but nodded. He reached across to where his own weapon, a half circle blade with three handles. “Lead the way.” Renekton said, Nasus nodded, darting out the door. 

The run to the library wasn’t long down the stairs. The 3 minutes it took them to get there, Nasus was still worrying. Renekton close behind him. The library didn’t have a door. Usually, Nasus’s magic was strong enough to keep anything and anyone out… he entered, halberd at the ready. 

No one was in the immediate sight, so he slowly walked in, Renekton by his side. 

“Can you catch a scent?” renekton asked, Nasus sniffed the air, his eyes widening… 

“It’s that damn kid.” Nasus snarled. “The upstart that sat with us yesterday.” Nasus growled, he followed the smell backwards. He had walked into the middle of the library, where the more important, expensive books were kept… the very front of the library had some valuable books, but not many. And thee valuable ones there were up high.

He took a turn and stopped abruptly, staring at the body on the ground. 

Renekton stopped beside him… it took a moment before he was bent over himself, weapon falling to the ground with a soft clunk on the carpeted floor of the library, laughing hard. 

“Why would he fall asleep here?” Nasus growled to his brother. He found it hard to be mad at the boy for falling asleep here, surrounded by at least a dozen books, one opened on his chest. He was leaned against a support post, head tilted back, asleep. 

“Don’t know. Ask him.” Renekton urged, pointing to the kid. Nasus nodded.

“You can go, get a match in or whatever. I’ll be ok.” Nasus said, Renekton snorted.

“As if i’m going to miss this.” he said, Nasus sighed, figured his brother would want to stay.

Nasus stepped forward, carefully picking the book up off the boyds chest, so it wouldn’t go flying when the kid inevitably flailed awake.

“Hey!” he called out after that, the kid, as predicted, startled awake… he didn’t flail, though. In fact, his hand came up, as if it was going to stop the book that had been there from going anywhere… “what are you doing here?” Nasus asked, the kid, Jason his name was, looked up at him from where he still sat… 

He scrambled up quickly. “I’m sorry!” he said quickly. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep here.” he hurried to say, Nasus sighed. 

“But you did. Now, why were you here?” he asked again, Jason shifted from foot to foot. 

“I, um… couldn’t sleep, so i took a walk… i found this place, and just got lost in reading.” he admitted, Nasus nodded. He could respect the want for knowledge. 

“How did you get in?” Nasus asked next, because that he wanted to know. Jason blinked at him…

“I don’t understand.” he said, eyes and nose scrunched in confusion. Nasus sighed.

“This library is warded, and has magic i myself imbued into it. It prevents those uninvited into it. Only those that i say may enter it are aloud… how did you get in? I never invited you in, i know that much.” Nasus said, crossing his arms. The kid gulped a little bit.

“Um, i don’t… i don’t know.” Jason said, Nasus sighed but nodded. 

“Just… if you’re going to do this again, and don’t pretend you won’t. I know how tempting books can be once you’re hooked on em. Just…. Just tell me you’ll be here, ok?” Nasus said. He wanted to be pissed, wanted to gut the kid for touching his books. His books that meant more to him than anything, minus his brother. 

Jason nodded. “So i’m… i’m not gonna get, like, kicked out for this?” Jason asked, and he was shifting on his feet. 

“No.” Renekton said, stepping up. “Neither i nor Nasus would want to see you or someone else punished for a simple case of curiosity.” Renekton said, Jason seemed relieved at that. 

“Do you know what your assignments are for today?” Nasus asked, him, “and if you could, put those books back before you leave.” Nasus added. Jason nodded. 

“Ashe and Garen said we would be paired with one or two champions, see who we work best with, and then those champions and a summoner. To see if we have the makings of a summoner or a champion.” Jason sad, Nasus nodded. “Did you guys have to do that? Or was it just decided you’d be champions?” Jason asked, Nasus shook his head.

“Everyone goes through that process.” Nasus said, pleased when Jason put the books back where they were supposed to be. “Some champions, though. Have the makings to be both a champion and a summoner, if they wish. Those with exceptionally high magic potential, and a physically capable body to fight. They need it, when going against some of the creatures in the league.” Nasus said, Jason nodded. 

“I think i’d liek to do that.” he admitted. “Be both summoner and Champion. More variety.” he put the last book back, nodding to them before leaving…

“He’s an interesting kid.” Renekton said when he was out of earshot. Nasus nodded.

“Wanna mentor with me?” Nasus asked, Renekton shrugged.

“Didn’t have plans today anyway.” was his response, they left the library to talk to Ashe and Garen about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter to this story! i'm trying to make a more solid plot, hope you enjoy!

Jason practically ran after that… god he was an idiot. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He meant to stay for an hour, max. The headache had subsided a little bit when he started reading. Not much, but a little. It wasn’t there now, which was a relief, but he would take what he could get.

When he got back to his room, he collapsed on his bed, sighing. Luckily, though, Nasus and Renekton were cool about it… but that could easily have gone as bad as it had went well. 

“Dude, where were you last night?” Brad asked, leaning against his still open doorway… 

“Had a headache again, so i took a walk. Knew i wouldn’t get any sleep.” Jason muttered into his pillow. Brad laughed. 

“Let me guess. You fell asleep somewhere and got caught?” he asked, Jason groaned.

“I found Nasus’s library, which it apparently is? But yeah, he and Renekton found me asleep with like a dozen of his books there… they were pretty cool about it, but it’s still embarrassing.” Jason complained, Brad laughed. 

“Yeah, i bet. But, well, rise and shine, it’s almost time for breakfast. Most important meal of the day and all that.” Brad said as he walked away, Jason sighed but did as told. He woke up, got a shower(after closing the damn door…) and pulled the bag that had arrived sometime the previous night out from under his bed. 

He pulled his jeans and a t-shirt out, replacing his hoodie that he had worn the day previous with a black overshirt. 

He made his way down, not really thinking about waiting for the others. When he got down there, he got in line with the few early others. It didn’t really matter to him if he was up early. 

He got his food(oatmeal) and sat down by himself. He didn’t know any of these people, so he’d just wait for the others to come down before he made any plans. When they got down there with there own food, they sat around him on the empty table. 

“So when d we find out who we’re working with?” Jason asked, it was Jamie who answered. 

“Garen said whichever champion or summoner that we’re working with will come get us after breakfast.” he said, Jason nodded. 

After they ate, they waited, figuring this would be the place they would come. The others were led off one by one until it was just Jason. James was taken by a small mouse-like-thing called Teemo, seth was led off by a rat called Twitch, the twins were led off together by Garen, surprisingly. And Brad was taken by ashe… 

That left Jason waiting, looking around, frowning as the place emptied… he was actually ready to get up and go to his room and wait, why bother right? If he didn’t have anyone to work with, maybe he’d just have to wait… 

Then Nasus and Renekton walked in, heading straight over to him. 

“Hello, Jason.” Nasus greeted. Jason stood up, figuring that would be the politest thing to do. 

“Hello Nasus, Renekton.” Jason replied. “So you guys are my mentors?” he asked, they both nodded in response. “Is there a reason there are when the others only got one?” Jason asked, Nasus nodded.

“You expressed an interest to possibly be a champion and a summoner. I’m here to teach you how to be a summoner, and renekton will teach you to be a champion to fight on the lanes.” Nasus explained, Jason nodded.

“So you’re also a summoner, Nasus? Is Renekton?” Jason asked, Renekton shook his head.

“I have no talent in magic.” he replied with. “I can hold my own against any magic user, though. And cast simple spells that don’t require much more than a little hard work to master. But other than that, nadda for magic.” Renekton shrugged. Jason nodded. 

“Shall we begin, then?” Nasus asked, leading the way out of the cafeteria to… an open field. Not the courtyard, but a large expanse of land… no one else was there. 

“Is… i never saw this place when i explored this place.” Jason mumbled, looking around. There were walls all around them, and a bright blue sky above. 

“This place was created from pure magic.” Nasus told him, traveling until they got to the center area. “It is a training ground for new summoners and champions. Now, the first thing you will need to do is have a champion you can work with. Some like to fight it close range, some a little farther back. Some like to offer support, and some like to be in the jungle. However you play is fine, you just need to do it well.” Nasus explained, Jason nodded. 

They went over different techniques, Nasus explained everything as they went. Jason learned how to call a champion to fight with him, he stressed the word with, and how to channel his magic to boost the champion’s power. 

“Basically speaking.” nasus said, “if you have more magic power than your opponent, then you have a bigger advantage. Though do not underestimate those with weaker magics, they can come up with creative attacks.” Nasus said, Jason nodded along.

By the end, Jason was mentally tired, and a little physically. His biggest issue was channeling magic. And the focusing it to do what he wanted it to.

“Do not fret, Jason.” Renekton said from off to the side where he had been watching. “No one gets it on the first day. It will take you time to master the art of being a summoner. But now, we can train you to be a top notch champion.” he said, standing up. Nasus took his place, sitting and observing. 

“When in the lanes, you need to level up, so to speak.” Renekton said, taking his blade from the ground. “It is hard to explain to someone, especially if you’ve never felt it. It is a strange sensation, but a good one. You will face little creatures called minions. You kill the others at the start, to get more powerful. Now, i’m goign to be honest with you… i don’t have a clue how to train you, i know how i fight, and i fight well. But i’m not going to force that on you. So, i am going to have Nasus summon a minion, and see how you handle it.” Renekton spoke, Nasus sighed, but stood up. 

He raised a hand up and it, and his eyes, glowed blue. A minute later, a little creature carrying a club and shield appeared, looking ready to attack at any moment. 

“What will you do now, summoner? It will attack when you do. You may use my blade if you wish, or Nasus’s halberd. Or if you require a different weapon, we can get it.” Renekton said, holding his blade out by the blade, offering the handle. Nasus did the same with his halberd… Jason thought about it, then shrugged, accepting the croc’s blade. Because really, why not? He had not idea what he was doing, why not go in balls first? 

He stepped forward, and the minion charged instantly… the blade felt weird in his hands, but he knocked the club aside, then swung down, cutting the thing down instantly… it dissolved into a puddle, and was gone. 

“Well done, Jason.” Renekton said, taking his blade back. “But the way you held my blade was pitiful. I think you’d do well with perhaps a one and a half handled blade.” Renekton said, “we’ll get that sorted out, i promise.” he said, Jason nodded.

They made him take down more minions, alternating between the two weapons available to him. 

“Very well done for the first day.” Nasus said as they left the field, heading back inside. Jason followed. 

“What do i do now? I mean, i get i’m going to be going through a lot of training, but other than that and meals, i don’t really get what i’m to do.” Jason asked. 

“You will be given jobs on occasion.” Nasus spoke, “this place wouldn’t work well if all of us champions and summoners did nothing but fight each other. No, every so often a few of us are sent to do real world jobs, they can vary though they are usually issued by the government.” Nasus said, shrugging. Jason nodded, that made a certain amount of sense. 

They had lunch, then were back at it. By the end, Jason was exhausted. Panting and barely on his feet. His head hurt again, but at this point he could ignore it. The soreness in his legs were worse than his head, anyway.

By the time he got back to his room, he was dead on his feet. He took a hot shower(knowing it could help) and passed out on his bed. 

The rest of that week passed by in a similar fashion. Renekton handed him his weapon, sheath and all, on the second day. 

“Don’t stab anyone with it outside of matches.” he joked, Jason laughed and accepted it. 

Now, though, it was about lunch time, and Jason had gotten carried away in Nasus’s library, which he was often in when he wasn’t training. And all through it he had a constant headache. Even in the library, though it was lessened slightly in there…

He sighed, passing through the courtyard. It was faster, after all. He was just about to step through when Brad came out from his right, panting.

“Oh thank god, you’re running late too?” Brad asked, as James, the little kid, came up behind him. 

“Hm? Oh, yeah. What had you guys running so late?” Jason asked as they walked across the courtyard. 

“Practice.” Brad said, shrugging. “You?” he asked. 

“In the library.” Jason admitted. “Got lost reading.” he added, Brad laughed. 

“What a nerd.” he teased. Jason shrugged. They were about half a step from the exit of the courtyard when there was a heavy thump behind the three of them. 

“Um… did you hear that?” James asked, gulping. Jason and Brad both looked at each other, before looking back.

“Oh shit.” Brad muttered, taking a step backwards. The infernal drake, Jason had read about them earlier that weak, roared at them, throat glowing…

“Run!” Jason yelled, darting forward, swinging his sword out of its sheath and swinging it down, closing the things mouth, stopping them from being drenched in fire. 

“Come on Jason!” Brad yelled from behind him. “We have to get out of here!” he shouted. 

“Go get help! I’ll keep this thing from causing too much damage!” Jason shouted back. 

“Damn idiot.” he heard Brad mutter behind him. “Come on James, we gotta hurry.” he said, Jason kept his eyes locked on the beast in front of him, it lunged a minute later. Jason barely rolled out of the way in time… his slash had done nothing but irritate the thing. He really would have to just keep running until help got there. 

He rolled the opposite when when it snapped at him again. Doing so put himself in a corner… 

“Shit.” he muttered. Nasus hadn’t taught him offensive magic, nor defensive magic… when the thing reared back, stomach glowing with incoming flame atack, Jason took his chance, and darted under the beast, rolling out of the way before it could drop its weight on top of him. Which it tried, proving it was more intelligent than Jason would’ve thought. 

Jason couldn’t help but wonder where the help was, the cafeteria wasn’t that far away. He dare to look at the entrances and payed for it. 

The moment his eyes were off of the thing, the drake darted forward, sinking his dagger like teeth into his arm. Jason cried out in pain. The teeth were gone a minute later, surprisingly with no flesh but it still hurt damnit. 

He stumbled back, switching hands. He hadn’t really practiced with his indominate hand, but he would have to learn quickly.

Knowing it had damaged its prey, the drake darted forward, snapping its jaw… 

“Duck!” Jason blinked at the sudden voice, but dropped his body reflexively. Over his head he heard a whooshing sound and the crack of something hitting the drake. 

He looked up, surprised to see Nasus there, halberd in hand, a fierce look in his eyes. Renekton jumped over him, surprising Jason enough to fall back. Renekton and Nasus laid into the beast, bashing, chopping it… 

It was fascinating, the way they fought together without fighting together. 

It was stunningly hypnotising. 

In moments the thing was dead, Jason struggled to his feet, surprised when an arm was there, helping him. He looked up at Nasus, surprised, but took the offered hand(with his good one, of course.) 

“Are you ok, Jason?” Nasus asked, Jason nodded.

“Yeah, i supposed.” he said, grimacing, hand instantly flying to the arm that was bit. 

“We need to get you to the infirmary.” Nasus mumbled. “Come on, Renekton. You lot, take care of this thing.” Nasus ordered, Jason just then noticed then that there were more Champions, summoners, and others there watching… but he was already being herded away by the two. 

“You did good.” Renekton said, once they were out of earshot. “You recognized you weren’t strong enough to face that thing, and made sure the others survived.” Renekton continued, Jason blushed. 

They got to the infirmary quickly, this was Jason’s first time being there… 

The doctor was some lady. Pretty, kind of. White hair in two pony tails…

“Sona, we need your help. He was bit by an infernal drake.” Nasus said quickly, Sona took the situation in quickly. 

“Sit him there.” she said, pointing towards a medical table. Jason hopped up, careful of his arm, cradling it against his chest when he was situated. Neither Nasus or Renekton left after that, though Jason was expecting them too. They had gotten him to the infirmary safe, so their job was done right?

He thought so, but the stayed still. One on each side. 

Sona flitted around, collecting different herbs and crushing them in a mortar using the pestle to crush it. It wound up being some weird green mixture… also a paste which, joy. 

“This is going to sting. You’ll want to claw it off, but you can’t. Just let it work its magic, ok? It’ll take an hour, tops, to do so. You may stay here until it is heal.” she didn’t wait for a response, instantly applying the paste. It did sting, but Jason resisted the urge to claw it off… he did have some self restraint…

“Very nice work, like always. Sona.” a voice said from the entrance. All four turned, where a blue man stood. 

“Head summoner.” Sona said, bowing. “What are you doing here?” she asked. The blue man sighed.

“That drake was set free. I took a look in its mind, or what was left of it. It was enchanted to attack… Jason, correct?” the man asked, Jason nodded. “My name is Ryze, the head master, or ‘summoner’ some call me, can you tell me… what exactly happened? Before and after you were attacked?” he asked.

“Well, um, i had just been in the library, just reading.” Jason explained, Ryze nodded. “I had just left, just realizing then i was late for lunch, so i was booking it to get there. I met with two friends, Brad and James, who were also late. We were just walking across the courtyard when it dropped behind us. I distracted it so they could run for help. After that it felt like at least 10 minutes before Renekton and Nasus jumped in to help. After that, they brought me right here… that’s all.” Jason said, Ryze nodded. 

“So you were in Nasus’s library?” Ryze asked, arms crossed. Jason nodded, Ryze smiled a little bit. “You must be very special, then. Nasus does not let just anybody into his library. What were you reading, before you left?” Ryze asked, Jason tried to think back.

“Um… i think i was reading two books. One on the history of all wolves, and another on some type of religion.” Jason admitted, shrugging. Ryze nodded. “Why, um… why do you ask?” Jason asked, Ryze sighed. 

“I was thinking that perhaps someone targeted you because you read something you weren’t supposed to, but i highly doubt anyone would want you dead because of those types of topics.” Ryze waved off. “I’ll have to think on this. I hope it was just a one off, but something tells me it wasn’t. Nasus, Renekton. You don’t have to dote on him, but would you mind keep an eye on young Jason? Just in case he is being targeted for some reason, i’d prefer to not have him killed.” Ryze said. 

“Of course, Head summoner.” Nasus nodded. 

“I also understand you’ve been mentoring him, correct?” Ryze asked, Nasus nodded. “I’d like you to teach him a few offensive and defensive magics or techniques, which ever he excelling at most. He’ll need a way to protect himself, just in case. I’ll let you know when i find something out.” he said, a smoke cloud exploded around him, and he was gone… 

“Does he always make a dramatic exit?” Jason asked after a moment, Renekton laughed. 

“Oh yeah, he does. Come on, we’ll walk you back to your room. Don’t go anywhere alone tomorrow. Wait for us to get there. We’ll do that for 3 days, make sure you’re out of immediate danger.” Renekton said, Jason nodded. 

“You’re still free to stay here for that injury, but if you think you’re fine then please, get out.” Sona said, turning her back to them. 

“Think you’ll be ok?” Nasus asked, Jason nodded. It stung still, but he could ignore that.

They made it back to his room easily, the other 5 new guys were there, sitting in the hallway chatting quietly.

“Dude! You ok?” Brad asked, jumping up instantly. 

“Yeah, i’m good.” Jason nodded. 

“You should go to bed soon, let your wound heal and body recover.” Nasus advised. “We’ll cancel the afternoon’s training and pick it up tomorrow. Until then, you 5 don’t let him go off on his own.” Nasus spoke, they all nodded. With that, Nasus and Renekton left.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You’re worried about him, aren’t you?” Renekton asked his brother as soon as they were in the elevator. “I’ve seen the way you look at him, you care about him.” Renekton said, smirking.

Nasus glared. “Like you’re any different?” Nasus retorted. “You care for him too, brother.” Nasus said, quite confidently he might add. Renekton laughed. 

“Yes, but i’m not so obvious about it as you are. If he wasn’t oblivious, i bet he would blush whenever you were around. Letting him into your library? That’s basically giving him your soul.” Renekton teased, shoving him lightly. Nasus sighed.

“Yes, well, it’s not like there’s much we can do about it. I’m not even sure if he feels anything for us… no, right now we are fine as we are.” Nasus said, “how do you want to handle protecting him?” Nasus asked, Renekton shrugged.

“Who knows? I think what i offered early would be good. Over the next three days we’ll take him around to wherever. Train him so he can protect himself. And even then, we should keep an eye on him.” Renekton said, Nasus nodded in agreement. Nasus nodded. He noticed his brother ignored the comment about Jason not caring for them the same, but he ignored it.

For now, protecting Jason came before anything.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So, dude, what happened?” Brad asked, the others curious as well. Jason sighed. 

“I met the head summoner or master or whatever he is.” Jason offered. “We talked about why i might’ve been attack, no answer yet sorry, the nurse in the infirmary patched me up, here i am.” Jason answered shrugging. 

“So why’d those two escort you back?” Seth asked, Jason shrugged.

“To make sure i didn’t get killed on the way back.” he responded. That seemed to appease everyone, at least. 

“Well… you should be careful from now on.” Brad said. Jason was already going to his room, waving it off. 

“I’m always careful, i’ll be fine.” he assured, opening the door to his room. He didn’t really have anything to do. He looked at the duffel bag he had simply put at the foot of his bed… he had two, both full of clothes… he sighed, but started unpacking, a week late but hey he got to it. He first bag was shirts and half pants. 

The second one, still under his bed, was full of socks and underwear as well as a few shirts and pants… 

He checked the smaller pockets of each, surprised when he found a piece of paper in the first one… 

He took it, seeing that it was a note. 

‘Jason.’ it read, and that was definitely his father’s handwriting… ‘i know you must be confused, as to why we would send you away as we did. It is not because of you, but we needed someone on the inside… sometime soon, your loyalties will be tested. I trust that you will make the right decision.’ Jason stared at the note. That was… ominous as fuck. 

Jason wondered just what he had been thrown into… 

He shook it off. He could worry about this stuff after he slept. He quickly put his clothes away(stuffing the note in a sock), and fell on bed, content to sleep as long as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy! we start to get into the relationship i have planned in this chapter...

Jason was woken up the next day by a pounding on his door.

“Get up, Jason. You’ve slept long enough.” Renekton’s voice called in through the door. Jason groaned, but got up to open the door. He wasn’t really sure what to expect, but a half second after opening the door, Renekton burst out laughing.

“Oh man, you’re obviously a great morning person.” Renekton said, still laughing. “Get dressed, showered, whatever. Do it fast.” Renekton said, Jason tilted his head.

“Did something happen?” Jason asked, Renekton shook his head.

“Me and Nasus are going to teach you to defend yourself better outside of the league matches. You remember that part of the meeting yesterday, right? Anyway, come on. Let’s go.” Renekton said, Jason sighed but turned and got clothes out of his dresser, showered quickly, and followed Renekton into the elevator. 

“So what’re we going to be going over?” Jason asked, curious. 

“Magic.” Renekton said instantly. “You’ve been showing promise as a swordsman, and i don’t think you’ll need much more than basic exercises for now to keep it up. But you’ve also shown great stride as a magic user, not just a summoner like most of the people here.” Renekton explained, Jason nodded.

“What’s the difference?” Jason asked. 

“A summoner can only focus his energy to help a champion fight. It’s actually very basic magic, when you think about it. Magic to call to a champion. That’s a summoner. A real magic user can do a lot of different things. Shoot fire, control the elements to a degree… there are legends of the most powerful being able to manipulate time. So yes, there’s a big difference.” Renekton said, Jason just nodded…

He wasn’t so sure he was as great as Renekton was making him sound, but whatever. If it kept him from getting killed, that was fine. 

If it helped him keep others from getting hurt, that was even better.

They went to the cafeteria first, because it was early in the morning, and time for breakfast. 

After eating they went to the area they had been practicing in, Nasus was already there. 

They started right into it, Nasus going through different techniques he had picked up over the years. 

“Can i ask… when do we, i don’t know, start going into league matches? Or start participating with this stuff?” Jason asked, even as he focused on controlling a small, as in the size of peanut small, ball of fire. 

“Possibly having someone after you, and you’re worried about the league matches.” Renekton mused, chuckling off to the side. “You have mixed priorities.” He said, Jason shrugged.

“Can’t live in fear all the time.” he shot back, Nasus sighed.

“Every summoner trains for a year. It does not matter how talented you may be, or how powerful. You will not be in a match anytime soon.” he said evenly. “Now, make it bigger.” Nasus said, gesturing to the ball of fire. Jason focused, furrowing his brow… 

The ball expanded into the size of a basketball, then vanished… 

“Wo.” Jason muttered. 

“Control, Jason. Focus.” Nasus said, seriously. Jason nodded, focusing. 

By the end of their session he got the ball to the size of a baseball, though he was unsure of how to throw it. But hey, he could make fire! Kind of… Nasus had helped a lot with the start of it, he still didn’t know how to really conjure up fire. 

But he was getting there. He wouldn’t learn it overnight, he knew that. But this was a start. 

“We’ll do this everyday then, along with the training for you to join the league.” Nasus said as they made their way to the cafeteria, Jason nodded.

“Alright.” he agreed. He would be absolutely exhausted every night, but that was fine. He’d learn to deal with it. 

He wasn’t expecting it, the headaches had never been this bad. But suddenly his head just felt like someone was cracking his head open at a snail’s pace… he didn’t realize he had started to fall, not until both Nasus and Renekton grabbed one of his arms, keeping him upright.

“Or maybe that’s just a little too much.” Renekton muttered, Nasus looked like he agreed. 

“No, it’s fine.” Jason said, once the pain subsided, ever so slightly. “I’ve been getting headaches for… since i came here, actually. It’s just never been that bad before.” he explained, Nasus furrowed his brow… 

“Have you gone to the infirmary for it at all?” Nasus asked, Jason nodded.

“Once, Sona said i would be fine, just to take it easy. She gave me a few packets of tylenol and sent me on my way.” Jason shrugged. Nasus looked liek he wanted to push the topic, but Renekton stepped in.

“It’s fine, brother. Sona is the best there is, if there was something wrong with Jason she would’ve seen it, you know that.” Renekton said seriously, Nasus sighed but nodded.

“Fine.” he agreed. “Come on, it’s nearly dinner. After that, you should go back with your friends and sleep.” Nasus said, Jason nodded.

He did as advised, after eating. The next morning, and the one after that, went by quickly. He was starting to think he didn’t need to learn how to be a magic user, he’d be content with just being a summoner at this point if it made his life simpler… 

But he should’ve known better.

He woke up, middle of the morning, and looked around… he wasn’t sure what had woken him up, it was pitch black in the room…

He reached for his phone, which he kept incase his parents called, and turned on the flashlight. 

He immediately sprang back. 

“The fuck?!” he yelled, started by the appearance of a minion standing over his bed, club raised. Jason rolled out of the bed and kicked the feet of the minion out from under it. It went down with a shrill shriek. Jason quickly grabbed the weapon he was learning to use, and, with both hands, stabbed it down. 

“Jason?!” Brad shouted as he busted threw the door… “you didn’t lock the door? The hell, man?!” Brad shouted, Jason put his hands up.

“I swear i locked it.” he said instantly. “I know i did! I remember it. This thing must’ve opened it somehow.” Jason said, poking the minion’s body which had yet to disappear like it should have… 

“What’s going on?!” that voice was Garen’s, in the doorway, ridiculously big sword held in one hand effortlessly… he was also half naked, only in his sleep wear… 

“Um, this thing tried to kill Jason in his sleep.” Brad said, pointing at the minion. Garn looked at it, then Jason. 

“You are unharmed?” Garen asked, Jason nodded. “Good. we’ll talk to the headmaster in… a few hours. It’s that early already. Damn. alright, no point in going back to bed. Rise and shine, get ready for breakfast.” Garen said, turning and going down the hall to his own room. Jason sighed, running a hand over his face.

“Sorry.” he said as he got clothes for a shower. If he was going to be up this early, he’d need it to wake him up. 

“For what?” Brad asked, tilting his head. 

“For waking you. I know how irritated i can get when i’m woken up this early.” Jason shrugged. 

Brad waved it off. “Eh, i get that way too unless i have a good reason. Making sure my friend isn’t being murdered is a pretty good one. Whatever, i’m gonna go grab a shower myself.” Brad said, walking out of the room.

2 hours later, Jason was out of his room. He hadn’t been in the shower that long, but then breakfast didn’t start for a while. So, he had just sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

But now they were down at the cafeteria, eating breakfast before going to see the headmaster, garn now dressed in, while light, still armoured clothing… 

“Jason.” the voice of Nasus spoke even as he sat down next to him. “Did you sleep well?” he asked, his brother sitting beside him. 

“Actually.” Garen spoke before Jason could try to talk, “there was an… incident. Last night. One of the minions… i don’t even know, but it tried to take Jason’s life last night.” Garen explained, Nasus and renekton both stared at him, then turned to Jason.

“Are you alright?” Nasus asked. 

“Yeah, i’m good. Going to see the headmaster after this.” Jason admitted, shrugging. 

“We’ll come.” Renekton spoke up. Jason was gonna protest, he didn’t need anyone else being there… but, well, he didn’t have a reason not to agree, and plus they looked like they wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

“Very well.” Garen nodded. “Eat fast then we’ll go.” he said. They did so, then were gone. The walk to the head summoner’s office was up several flights of stairs. Ryze was in the office when they got there, leaning over a book… his brow was deep in concentration, but he looked up when they came in. 

“What may i do for you all today?” he asked, sitting down, closing the book. 

“Jason was attacked again.” Renekton spoke instantly. “A minion was taken control of and almost killed him in his sleep.” he continued, Ryze was quiet…

“I fear this will just get worse.” he finally said. Jason frowned. 

“I’ll… i can go home, Head summoner. If it will put everyone here in danger, then i don’t mind.” Jason said, Ryze shook his head.

“If they weren’t above killing you in your sleep, they won’t hesitate to attack your home. No, this is still the safest place for you. But… i know you may not relish it, but you may want to consider, having someone staying in your room with you?” Ryze offered. “I know it may seem awkward, for a teenage boy to share a room wi-” 

“It’s fine.” Jason said, blushing slightly. “I mean… i am an adult, anyway. I turned 18 last month… i can handle that, if you think it’s best.” Jason said, Ryze nodded, seeming to accept that…

“Then, if they are ok with it, i will have Renekton and Nasus continue to help you… you seem to be comfortable with them, at the very least.” Ryze said, folding his hands on his table. “Now, i’m actually glad you are here. There was something i wanted to-” he cut himself off, looking at the other occupants of the room. “Why don’t you three wait outside? This will be a… bit of a personal conversation, for young Jason and i.” Ryze said, the other three, Nasus Renekton and Garn(Brad had stayed in the cafeteria) left, and shut the door behind them. 

“Now… how much of your family’s history do you know about?” Ryze asked, walking around and leaning again the front, right in front of Jason… 

“Um… not a lot.” Jason admitted. “I know, originally, they came from germany, or at least their parents did. Other than that, nothing.” Jason said, Ryze nodded.

“So you did not know they were in the League as well, many a year ago?’ Ryze asked, Jason perked up, slightly. 

“My parents were in the league?” Jason asked, confused. Ryze nodded.

“Yes, but… they did not leave on the best terms. See, some years ago summoners thought, like your friend Bradly said, that they could just control the champions… a small faction took up that side, fighting us tooth and nail. They… brainwashed quite a few champions. We won, of course. And saved them all… but it still has left its mark. Some champions are still haunted by those times.” Ryze said, Jason frowned… his parents had done that?

He must have been quiet for too long, because Ryze continued. “You do not shout accusations about how it can’t be true… do you trust me, or simply not hold much trust in your parents?” he asked bluntly, Jason ran a hand through his hair…

“I.. they sent me here without asking me.” Jason muttered. “They just told me to get on the bus and go to the League… also, my father he… he put this in my bag.” Jason admitted. He had snatched the note, figuring he should show Ryze…

Ryze read it, frowning.

“I… i don’t know what they want, but i don’t think it’s good… i’d like to say my parents are angels and i trust them but… they haven’t done much to earn it.” Jason shrugged. Ryze nodded, handing the note back.

“Keep that hidden. Right now… i do not know what their next plan is, so we’ll just have to wait. Be on guard, Jason. I don’t know why they would target their own son, but they are.” Ryze said, standing and walking towards the door. “Be careful, Jason.” he said, Jason nodded, taking the hint and leaving out of the now-open door that Ryze had opened. He closed it behind him, surprised when he saw Nasus and Renekton still there… 

“Sorry that more of your guys’ time is being taken up by me.” Jason said after a minute, Renekton shook his head.

“I wouldn’t have accepted it if i didn’t want to. You’re a member of the league, Jason. You’re like family to us. Everyone in the league is… making sure you’re safe is just common sense.” Nasus spoke instead, Jason stared at him… 

“Getting all mushy and shit, brother.” Renekton teased, pushing him slightly. “But, as sappy as he made it sound, it’s true. It’s not a problem, nor are you a burden for this before that thought can pop into your head. We want to do this, to help you.” Renekton insisted. 

That actually wasn’t what Jason had been worried about… he’d… quickly realized his attraction to both brothers… he knew he was screwed up to like both, but he couldn’t really help it. Then, after the drake incident… well, let’s just say it didn’t help at all.

“Ok.” he finally said. 

“Good.” Nasus said, clapping his hands. “Garen told me a basic overview of how you killed the minion… and i realize we’ve never given you training in hand to hand combat. And, while not many will use it in the League… well, this isn’t league right now. This is real life. So. we’ll work on that some as well.” he said, Jason nodded. 

And so they did for most of that day. Jason couldn’t help but think about how simple his life really was right now. Sure, there were some spontaneous attacks, but really it just consisted of training and eating and sleeping...

It wasn’t the most awful feeling, really. A little boring, but that wasn’t an entirely bad thing. 

By the time they were done training, Jason was exhausted like usual. And a little sore. Nasus, and Renekton, who was a little better at hand to hand fighting, had taken him down and down. Jason understood it was supposed to be helpful. But really, it just felt degrading.

“I don’t get how me getting thrown around by you two is helping me fight.” Jason muttered during dinner. 

“It’ll toughen you up.” Renekton said, waving it off. “Like all of this stuff, you’re not going to just pick it up. It will take time to teach you. Hopefully, though, you’ll be prepared for whatever is happening right now.” Renekton said, not bothering to look up from his food. 

Jason shrugged, accepting it. It was true, after all, even if he was sore. 

After dinner, Renekton followed him up to his room, apparently he was going to be staying with him first?

“We decided on an order of how to keep watch over you.” Renekton explained, no teasing actually… serious, for some reason. “I know you still think we’re pampering you, or giving you unnecessary protection.” Renekton said, voice neutral. “But we’re not. An attack on you means someone has been able to break into the league, and manipulate it… if we figure out who’s doing it to you, maybe we can find out how they did it and how to improve.” Renekton said, Jason sighed but nodded. He didn’t have anything to say to that. 

It was true, after all. He still didn’t like it, but it was true.

When they got into his room, he was met with the first problem with this… his bed wasn’t small, but they would be pressed against each other on it…

“I can sleep on the floor, Jason. Don’t worry about it.” Renekton said, as if reading his thoughts… as awkward as sleeping with the croc would be, that didn’t sit right with him. 

“No, it’s fine.” Jason assured. “You’re here to make sure i don’t get killed in my sleep, i’m not going to make you sleep on the floor. Want the shower first?” he offered. Renekton smirked. 

“Of course.” he said, slipping in fast. Jason snorted, but straightened his bed. He usually made it before he went to breakfast, but that morning he had just forgotten. When renekton stepped back out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and clothes in hand, Jason ducked in with his sleeping clothes, blushing. Oh god… this was so not a good idea… 

Renekton was stunningly beautiful, in a fierce kind of way. His head might have been completely crocodilian, but his body(minus the tail) was more humanoid than animalistic… and he was muscled in a way that was so unfair…

“God i’m screwed up.” Jason muttered to himself. Especially because he couldn’t help but think if Nasus was just as attractive… he had never seen the dog-beastman without his armour on, after all. 

He shook his head, took his shower(a little longer than his usual one but… Renekton, or anyone, but him needed to know that) and exited, dressed. 

Renekton had sweatpants on that he had apparently bought with him, not that Jason had seen it but he had… he was also on the bed, yawning when he stepped into his room. 

“Finally, i’m tired.” Renekton grumbled, voice heavy with already halfway there sleep. Jason snorted, it was cute, kind of, how Renekton’s eyes were half-closed in near sleep. Jason crawled into bed(against the wall, on Renekton’s insistence, and laid down… Renekton’s presence was a warm reminder against his back… 

It was comfortable, and he fell asleep. Quickly.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Renekton had teased Nasus endlessly since realizing his brother’s affections for Jason… though he knew that his own feelings for the boy were far from just that for a friend… 

He wondered if it was a testament to his insanity that the thought of being attracted to the same man as his brother didn’t turn him off, if anything it just made it better…

God he was fucked up… but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he woke up. They had fallen asleep, back to back as friends might do if needing to share a bed…

They must have shifted in sleep, though. Because he was curled, pretty much around, the smaller body, arms wrapped around him…

Now, Jason wasn’t a small kid. He was tall, not exactly bulky but not lithe either. He had a good body… him curled up like his, in a ball next to Renekton… it was cute. 

Jason woke up a beat after him, head still on his shoulder… 

He flailed when he realized his position, getting off the bed. Renekton frowned. That wasn’t what he was expecting. 

“I-i’m sorry. Moving around in my sleep and all.” Jason said, trying to laugh it off… “sorry if i, um… drooled on you at all.” Jason mumbled. Renekton looked at his shoulder… it was dry enough, nothing to make the human fuss over more with.

“It’s ok, Jason.” he said when it looked like the kid was about to rant. He was like his brother in that sense, working himself over the edge with words. “I didn’t mind it.” he found his mouth saying. Jason stopped, staring at him…

“You don’t?” he tried, Renekton smiled. 

“Of course not. I woke up before you, if i had been repulsed by it i would’ve thrown you off of me.” Renekton said, Jason was relaxing, he even sat on the corner of the bed… “to be honest, i wish that this threat on you wasn’t the reason we were sharing a bed.” Renekton said, he had never been shy about sex, not really. And it showed now. Jason blushed. 

“Um…” Jason stuttered. 

“But then, my brother would probably have my head.” Renekton continued, not knowing why he was. “He had a thing for you too. It’s probably a testament to how screwed up i am that i don’t care about the idea if my brother would join us if we did something like that.” Renekton mused out loud, Jason was blushing but he seemed to sag in relief. 

“Oh thank god.” Jason muttered. Renekton tilted his head in question. “I thought i was just a screwed up person who fell for both of you, but the fact that it’s not just me is awesome, makes me feel less crazy.” Jason said, grinning. He was still blushing, but he was smiling all the same. 

Renekton couldn’t help but gape slightly. 

“You’re not weirded out by the idea of me you and my brother having sex together?” Renekton asked for clarification. Jason shrugged.

“I mean… don’t get me wrong, Renekton. The idea is so hot. But… i’m also not a one night stand, casual, or a ‘friends with benefits’ type of person. While, yes, it would be so hot… i’m also not in it for for just sex.” Jason shrugged. Renekton stared… 

“You’d… you’d really consider a romantic relationship with two other people? Those people being brothers?” Renekton asked… he couldn’t fathom that. What could Jason actually gain from that? Besides resentment, because while they all, might be, lovers at one point, Renekton and Nasus would still be brothers so-

“Valid arguments.” Jason said, nodding… Renekton snapped his mouth shut with a sharp clank, not realizing he had been talking. “But… i don’t mind it. Being lovers and brothers are two completely different things. I don’t feel like i’d have to compete for affection with you two.” Jason shrugged. “But also, since we’re talking about this apparently, i’d like to point out that Nasus might not be ok with us all… you know, sleeping together.” Jason shrugged. Renekton snorted. 

“My brother may be a snob, but he isn’t completely incompetent. He does care for you, more than he’ll let on sometimes. But he’ll come around… i bet if we put our heads together we could come up with a way to convince him this is a good idea.” Renekton said, the entire time he was talking, he had been scooting closer to Jason, intending fully to kiss him. 

It would be hard, crocodile lips against human lips, but he knew it would be worth it.

When he leaned in, he was surprised when Jason did so too, pressing his own lips against the croc’s… Renekton deepened it as well as he could without hurting the human with his teeth… 

Jason pulled back too soon, and Renekton growled. Jason smirked, though… the damn tease…

“We can continue this after we get Nasus involved and have, at least, one date.” Jason said, Renekton growled but nodded.

He could wait… for a time.

Needless to say, that morning he took a good deal longer in the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Hope you enjoy!

The day after the thing with Renekton, Jason wasn’t sure what to expect from the croc… but it wasn’t for him to give him space. 

Not in a, like, cold shoulder sort of way, but just giving him reigns on how to tell Nasus. It was… easier that way. Probably… maybe.

Jason was still undecided if that was a good thing, but that was ok. 

It’s not like he never dated… he had been in a normal high school and had been an average high schooler… he dated a good deal of people, but it never felt like it did for either brother... 

Jason shook that off. That had been that morning, after breakfast he went with Nasus to work on defensive magic. Something they hadn’t worked on yet, so joy. So far they had worked on offensive, League stuff, but not defence…

Jason was kind of excited, in all honesty. 

They worked on it, and Jason found himself picking this stuff up easier than offensive stuff. Even the League stuff was harder than this.

When Jason was able to confidently create a dome around himself, which should protect himself from basic attacks fro at least a minute Jason thought, Nasus stooped down to pick up his halberd. 

“Let’s put it to the test, hmm?” he offered, Jason blinked, but nodded. Nasus swung his halberd down, and Jason threw the shield/wall up. Nasus’s halberd stopped halfway into the pale yellow shield… 

“Good. but put more power into it. If i had gone at full strength, it would have broken through.” Nasus said, before pivoting his foot, lifting his weapon away, and spun around, swinging the halberd effortlessly, Jason threw the shield up again, putting twice as much power into it…

Nasus’s halberd went in an inch, before bouncing off. 

He continued attacking, Jason throwing up shields. It was kind of fun, really. 

Until Jason realized he was exhausted, and bent down, hands on his knees panting…

So apparently he had a limit to how long and how many of those shield things he could did… good to know now before being in a fight and trying it. 

“Let’s stop now.” Nasus offered, “we’ll get dinner then rest.” Nasus added, Jason nodded.

“Food’s always a good motivator.” Jason said, before standing up. Nasus chuckled, but walked beside him as they made their way to get dinner. The cafeteria like thing was mostly full… which it always was, for dinner. 

So that at least wasn’t unusual. 

They got their food and went to sit by renekton, whom was sat by Ashe and Garen. 

“So, you going to stay with Jason again tonight, right, brother?” Renekton asked, Nasus nodded. 

“Yes.” he agreed. Renekton nodded, before winking at Jason… he blushed a little bit. 

They ate, and Nasus went with him to his room… he didn’t know how to go about talking to Nasus about this kind of thing… 

He was reassured by Renekton’s words earlier that morning, about Nasus having similar feelings that the croc did for him… but it didn’t make this any more or less awkward. 

“Shower first?” Jason offered, already feeling the deja vu… Nasus nodded.

“Thank you.” he said before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Jason sat down on his bed, sighing as he looked up at the ceiling. He was so far in over his head… 

Nasus came out of the bathroom similar to how Renekton did that morning, towel around his waist… 

And, he didn’t smell like a wet dog which had been a major(if a little selfish) thought in jason’s mind. 

“How do you want to do this?” Nasus asked, after Jason had taken his own shower. “I could sleep on the floor, if it would make you comfortable?” Nasus offered, just like his brother had…

“Nope.” Jason said, sitting on the bed next to where the large man was. Jason barely came up to his neck. “I’ll tell you what i told Renekton. You’re here, protecting me. And i am so, so grateful Nasus. And i’m not about to show that by making you sleep on the floor like a dog. I can handle sharing a bed. I did with Renekton, it’ll be fine now too.” Jason said firmly, Nasus sighed but nodded.

Jason took the side by the wall again, facing away from Nasus, he assumed Nasus did the same… 

He felt warm, like he had the night before with Renekton. The same feeling, just fur instead of scales… 

He couldn’t honestly say he had a preference for one over the other.

He fell asleep content.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning, Jason woke up groggily before Nasus… he didn’t expect to be in the same position as that morning, head on Nasus’s shoulder. But he was comfortable. And he didn’t want to move, so he didn’t. 

It was 7 am, he saw on the clock, so it’s not like it was too late. 

Sooner than Jason would’ve like, Nasus stirred, head shifting… 

His eyes opened, probably taking in their position, and he frowned as he sat up, calm. 

“Sorry.” Jason mumbled. “Didn’t mean to wake you.” he added, Nasus shook his head. 

“It’s fine.” he waved it off, still looking confused…

“I’m also sorry i cuddled you in your sleep. I shift around in my sleep, i guess.” Jason shrugged. Nasus still looked confused, but nodded. 

“It’s fine.” Nasus assured. Jason took a risky look, and was relieved that he hadn’t drooled on Nasus. 

They sat in slightly awkward silence, it had been easy the day before because Renekton wasn’t the shy type. He went head first. But… Nasus clearly wasn’t like that.

Or so he thought, but when Nasus’s head turned to him, he second guessed himself because there a look in his eyes that Jason didn’t understand fully. 

Then Nasus was closer, closing the distance, and kissing him fully, or as fully as was possible between them. The one thing Jason was upset about with liking two beastmen… kissing them was difficult…

His mind was ripped from those thoughts, as Nasus deepened it, no tongue, just an insistent push of lips… Jason only took a minute before kissing back. 

When Nasus pulled back, Jason couldn’t control the little whine in his throat… Nasus was kind enough not to mention it, though he did smirk… the bastard…

“I’m sorry.” he said, after a moment of heavy breathing from them both. “I… i had to do that. I know that you and my brother are quite close. I won’t do it again i promise.” Nasus said quietly, Jason gulped, took a chance, and pushed forward, kissing him quickly and deeply again. 

This time, Jason pulled back. Nasus stared, wide eyed.

“I… i like you too Nasus.” Jason whispered. “It… i’m not saying there’s nothing between me and Renekton, but… yesterday morning we talked about it and… neither of us are against having a three way relationship… but i also understand if you’re not interested. I get how weird it must sound, or feel, to just think about that…” Jason said quickly, before he lost his nerve… 

Nasus was wide eyed, which was comical on the usually composed dog-man. 

“You…” Jason winced, expecting a harsh comment. But all he got was a kiss, deeper this time. Still just a press of lips, but it was harder, more insistent… 

“So… that… that’s like a… a positive reaction to that, right? Like, you’re possibly ok with it?” Jason asked, a little breathless. He was also finding it hard to string sentences together, but that was fine. Functionality was overrated anyway. 

Nasus nodded slowly. “I… i suppose it is.” he mumbled. “I have no objections to it, at least.” he added, Jason smiled. 

“Good… and i’ll tell you what i told Renekton. While the idea of having both you and your brother is hot… i don’t do casual hookups, or one-offs, or friends with benefits… it just doesn’t work for me. So if we do do this, the three of us, then… then it’s all in, dates and everything.” Jason said, poking Nasus in his furry chest… Nasus looked ecstatic at the idea, which Jason hadn’t been expecting.

“I love the sound of that.” Nasus rumbled, hugging Jason. Jason gave a firm squeeze back. After that they showered, then went down to the cafeteria… 

Renekton was already there, he looked up as they sat down and something in their posture must have given it off because he smirked, folding his arms on the table, ignoring his own food for now. 

“So, did you guys sleep well?” Renekton asked, one scaly eyebrow raised. Jason blushed. Nasus snorted. 

“Brother, your sense of smell is as good as mine. How about you not act oblivious to what you already know?” Nasus retorted, Renekton laughed, shifting around until he was sat on Jason’s other side… 

“Wanted to make sure i wasn’t looking into this wrong, brother. Lust and affection are two different things, though they smell similar.” Renekton rumbled, arm pressed against Jason’s pinning him, quite effectively, between the two of them. He was still able to eat, but not much else. 

“So… what are we doing today then?” Jason asked… for all the times he dated in high school, and as kind of pathetic as it sounded, he never really planned the date. It was just never as important to him as being with the person…

He had no idea how to plan a date…

“We’ll figure it out.” Renekton shrugged. “Dates aren’t meant to be perfect- there is no perfect date. We’ll figure out what to do.” he repeated. “Until then, we still have training. Don’t expect us to lighten up just because of this.” he said, smirking… Jason smiled.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” he said. After breakfast, they left to train together, same area they always used…

It went well, and by the end they were all tired, Renekton having decided to spar with Nasus. Nasus won, much to the amusement of Jason and Nasus as Renekton grumbled. They went at it a few more times, until finally they were all exhausted. 

Jason realized a beat too late that that was a mistake.

“Ha!” a voice boomed. It was deep and powerful. Jason didn’t recognize it, but his hand went to his sword in reflex… the voice put him on edge. 

It apparently did the same to Nasus and Renekton, whom gripped their weapons tighter. 

“I come to kill the human, find he has protectors only to see them tire themselves out, making my job all the easier.” the voice added, Jason gulped moving closer to Renekton and Nasus, and them him… 

He was turning around, looking for the voice but he saw nothing. 

He sensed it before he felt it, falling forward in a roll, hearing a ‘swish’ of a sword cutting where he had just been… it dug into his back, a little bit. Not enough to hit the spine, thank god, but enough to leave a painful mark. 

He turned, seeing the attacker, a large tiger man… 

Both Nasus and Renekton slashed at him as one, but the tiger danced out of the way effortlessly. 

“Two warriors, tired out and my next prey.” the tiger said, licking his lips and sneering in a dangerous way… he charged. Renekton intercepted him, slashing out, which the tiger dodged easily, a leg kicking him and sending him to the dirt. Nasus was next up, and he fared better than his brother, locking in a struggle of strength, halberd locked in with the tiger’s own blade, a wickedly long knife. 

The tiger, though, kicked out, catching Nasus’s knee and sending him back, grimacing in pain.

He didn’t yell, no, Jason could see that he was too proud for that. But he still couldn’t get up over the pain. 

The tiger walked towards him, striding confidently. He clearly didn’t see him losing, Jason clutched his sword handle, terror creeping down his spine. 

He was terrified, he realized. But of what, he didn’t know. He had faced a dragon, why couldn’t he face this man?

“Why…” Jason forced out, gritting his teeth. “Why are you here? Why are you going to kill me?” Jason asked, Renekton was getting up, but Nasus was still hurt, now on three limbs, his fourth, the injured leg, being left at an awkward angle. 

“I’m an assassin.” the tiger said. “Rengar the lion, i’m sure you haven’t heard of me. Which is fortunate… for me.” Rengar stopped 10 paces from him, blade pointed towards him…

“You look like a tiger.” Jason snarled, Rengar stopped, and stared… 

Then boomed out a laugh. “I like you, kid. Not many can speak when under my spell. They are usually paralyzed with fear. But you are able to joke through it. I will make your death quick, i promise.” Rengar said, probably meaning to be reassuring even as he raised the sword… Jason didn’t think, he thought back to the lesson the day before and focused his energy completely, stopping the blade in its tracks… 

The force, though, that it took to stop that simple blow though sent Jason to his knees. Now he knew why Renekton and Nasus had gone down so quickly. This assassin was powerful. 

Suddenly, Rengar screamed in pain, the fear Jason felt leaving him slowly. 

Behind Rengar, Renekton stood, blade in hand, a long line of blood running down it. “You thought it would be that easy, didn’t you assassin?” Renekton snarled. “Jason is a member of the league. You were a fool to try and kill him in front of us, or at all for that matter.” Renekton snarled, slashing again, Rengar blocked it, turning swiftly, kicking him away.effortlessly… 

Jason had no doubt the three of them would struggle against this guy at full strength, let alone exhausted after a training session…

“Jason, run.” Nasus growled out, he was slowly getting to his feet… or, foot… 

He was barely standing. Jason frowned. He was lost. He couldn’t really help right now. Nasus was surt, Renekton like them exhausted and Jason… he didn’t stand a chance as he was now…

“No.” he said firmly. “He’d catch me anyway, and kill you guys before he did… i’m not about to leave.” Jason said, Rengar turned to him, the smirk he had before gone.

“You’re brave, kid. But stupid. I was gonna kill you fast, but thanks to that lizard i’m gonna make you suffer.” Rengar said, walking over to Nasus… “i’ll start.” he said, kicking Nasus in the gut, sending him sprawling, coughing harshly, “by letting you see these two die… you care about them, it’s all in your eyes. Say goodbye to him, Jason. You won’t see him again.” Rengar sneered, grabbing Nasus by the skull and holding him by the throat, knife pointed at his throat… 

Jason felt something in him shift, something deep in himself snap. He screamed, launching his hands forward, sending a pulse of magic at the two… 

He didn’t know what it would do. He just trusted that it was going to help Nasus…

It knocked Rengar back, hard, into the wall. Jason stood, panting. Exhausted even more now than usual. 

“You… little… bastard…” Rengar growled from where he was laid out on his stomach… 

Jason grabbed his sword, which he had dropped when trying to help Nasus, and walked over to Rengar.

“Who sent you?” Jason asked coldly, looking down at the assassin. 

The lion’s leg and arm were bent at odd angles, broken and dislocated. 

“Oh, don’t you know who, Jason?” Rengar sneered. “Or, i bet the people here don’t know who you really are, do they, Stevenson?” he spat the name out, glaring. Jason felt his eyes widen. “I may not have been able to kill you this time, but next time i will… i’ll be back, don’t you worry.” with that said, he reached into a small pouch, pulled out a small purple gem, crushed it, and was gone in an instant. 

Jason stared at the spot he had been, eyes wide… was… his parents responsible for this? Is… is that why he was just nearly killed, along with Nasus and Renekton? 

Jason stepped back, eyes wide, as he remembered the other two. Turned, Nasus was barely standing, Renekton not faring any better, leaning against the wall…

“We need to get to the infirmary.” Jason said instantly, stepping forward to offer his body for Nasus to lean on, he was having the most trouble after all… 

Nasus did, but he and Renekton were silent, they didn’t utter a word as Jason helped them to the infirmary… it was unsettling. 

Sona immediately took action, binding Nasus’s leg and Renekton’s side, which she claimed to have a broken rib or 2. Jason was, largely, unhurt. He was just sat, watching with concern. They… Jason couldn’t leave. 

“You…” Renekton said, once he was ok-ish to move. 

“Brother.” Nasus interrupted him, but Renekton ignored him, eyes trained on Jason. 

“You’re… you are one of them.” he growled. “One of those who enslaved me and my brother.” Renekton growled. Again, Jason stared, wide eyed. “Were you sent here to kill us? To gain information on us?” Renekton asked, glaring… it kind of hurt Jason, if he was being honest. The cold way Renekton was staring at him. 

“No.” Jason said, meeting the croc’s eyes. “I… i didn’t even know what they had done until Ryze told me. I… i never meant anyone here harm.” Jason said, finally looking away and down.

“I don’t believe you.” Renekton’s voice was cold and hard. Jason just stared at the ground, willing not to cry because he knew what was going to come next. “This thing that we tried to do between the three of us, it’s over. Find someone else to protect you.” Jason scrunched his eyes close, hoping Nasus would say… anything. Anything in his defence, but the dog man stayed quiet, and when he looked up, Nasus’s eyes were just as hard as Renekton’s. A wall they had both put up for years showing themselves…

Jason nodded, standing to leave… he stopped at the door, turning back to look over his shoulder. “Believe what you want, but… but i never meant either of you harm. My parents sent me here, and i never knew what they wanted from me. If my parents truly did send that assassin that means they want me dead as much as the league.” Jason said, before turning and walking away.

When he got to the stairs, he stopped and just breathed, letting a few of the tears lose, it felt good to do so. He reminded himself that what his parents had done, it had been awful. He couldn’t expect Renekton or Nasus to want to be around him. 

He started walking again when a something hit the back of his head and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter! hope you enjoy!

Renekton was still seething where he stood, staring at where Jason had left. He felt kind of bad, at the lost look on the boy’s face… but he couldn’t risk his brother’s life.

“Renekton, calm down.” Nasus said, suddenly just there… Renekton saw Sona leave. 

“Why should i?!” Renekton demanded. “That… that brat… he-he would’ve used us. Controlled us again.” Renekton snarled, Nasus sighed.

“You’re an idiot, brother.” Nasus said, ignoring the growled Renekton sent his way. “Jason is young. I doubt he knew what happened all those years ago with his parents… it is not fair to judge him based on what his parent’s have done. Not to mention, they did send an assassin after him. If they did that, i can’t imagine they’re on the same side, can you?” Nasus said, trying to reason with his brother. 

Renekton looked at the ground… “i messed up, didn’t i?” he muttered, Nasus patted his shoulder.

“Oh yeah.” he agreed, Renekton glared. “But… we just have to explained this to Jason. He’ll understand, i’m sure of it.” Nasus said, sounding confident… Renekton just nodded. He trusted his brother. 

‘I should’ve trusted Jason too’ Renekton thought, glaring at nothing. The site of Jason standing and refusing to leave even though his brother had said to played in his mind… and now he felt even more like shit. 

“Come on, let’s not waste time and let it fester. We should go talk to him now.” Nasus said, standing up. Renekton nodded and followed out the door.

They went to Jason’s room first, figuring that would be the place he would go…

“Maybe he’s in the courtyard?” Nasus offered, Renekton nodded in acceptance following his brother. They looked in the courtyard, library, even in the area they trained…

“Where… where do you think he would’ve gone if not any of those places?” Renekton asked, worried… had he been too harsh on the kid? 

Maybe he had… 

“I don’t know.” Nasus admitted. “We’ll have to look for him though. I don’t have the best feeling about this.” he insisted, Renekton nodded. 

They went all throughout the league building, searching desperately for Jason… but he was nowhere to be found. 

“”Oh god, do you think he just… left?” Renekton asked, Nasus didn’t know. He really didn’t…

“Hey!” someone called out, causing both brothers to look up… one of the kids that had come with Jason, Brad Nasus believed, was running up to the looking freaked out.

“What is it? We’re busy.” Renekton growled, Nasus sighed. 

“What is it?” he repeated his brothers question when Brad didn’t answer for a bit too long. 

Brad shifted from foot to foot.

“Jason was kidnapped.” he finally said, both brothers freezed.

“What do you mean ‘he was kidnapped’?” Nasus demanded, Brad winced. 

“There… there was this guy, he looked like a wolf i think? He, um… he knocked Jason out and took him. I… i would’ve tried to help, but the guy was huge. He would’ve torn me apart and taken Jason anyway. I figured at the very least i could tell you guys so we can get him back?” Brad offered, Nasus nodded.

“Ok. thank you. Where did this wolf man take him?” Nasus asked, the answer was immediate. 

“By the infirmary.” Brad said instantly. “At the top of the stairs.” he added, Nasus nodded. 

“Go get one of the champions or summoners and tell them what happened, alright?” Nasus commanded, Brad nodded running off. “No time to rest, brother. Come on.” Nasus said, forcing himself to run, using his halberd as a crutch. 

“The sooner we get Jason back the better.” Renekton said, running ahead, slightly, of Nasus. 

The trip back to the infirmary was quick, Nasus went passed the door and to the stairs… he smelled it instantly. 

“He was bleeding.” Nasus mumbled quietly. He could see a small blood trail, but more importantly he could smell it. “Come on then!” Renekton said loudly, running off after the scent, Nasus followed. 

The scent lead them out of the league, into the real world… Nasus shook off the strange feeling of being out here after so long in the league and followed the still faint smell of Jason. 

They were going to find the missing human. As fast as possible.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason’s head was pounding when he woke up, but not like the headaches he got so often. Though they were less, now. He blinked his eyes open, looking around the room he was in. it was bare, more like a cell than a room though. His hands were shackled in his lap, chained to the wall behind him but with enough give that he could walk around. His legs were shackled so that while he could walk, he couldn’t run… not fast, at least. 

There were bars to his right and a sleeping pad to his left…

“Would it have been too much trouble to put me on the mat.” Jason muttered, looking for a way out already. He didn’t know what had happened, but he knew it couldn’t be good…

Then the memories of what happened with Renekton and Nasus played in his head, and he fell back against the wall… the feeling of defeat he had felt earlier playing in his mind again. 

He waited there for 5 minutes before the sounds of footsteps played in, he looked at the bars, not really caring who it was, if he was honest. Though his eyes did widen when he saw it was Rengar there, leg and arm in a cast. With him were his parents, side by side…

“Hello, Jason.” his mother said, voice smooth and calm like always… Jason hated it, in that moment. That she could be so calm while her son was chained up in front of her. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, Jason. I am your mother after all.” she cooed, Jason growled. 

“What do you want from me?” Jason demanded, his father sighed.

“I trust you got my note?” he said, not waiting for and answer before continuing to talk, “this is that time, where your loyalty will be tested. You were in that place for about a month. And i’m sure you went into the library, as i made sure you would… now you will tell me everything you learned while in that building. Weaknesses of the structure and the champions themselves. We already know how to counteract the summoners so that’s not important. But you will tell us the rest.” his dad said, Jason scoffed.

“And why would i do that? You’re not my parents. You may have given birth to me, but that means nothing when you threaten the people i care about.” Jason growled. Because he did. Despite knowing that Nasus and Renekton hated him right now, he still cared… no, he still loved them. 

And he cared about his friends in the league too. He wouldn’t betray them. Not for anyone.

“I see we’re going to have to be forceful about this then.” his mother sighed. “Rengar. You have 20 minutes before we come back. Make him squeal with information.” she said, patting the lion on the arm. Said lion sneered, nodding.

“Of course.” he agreed, stepping into the cell, locking the door behind him. His mother and father left

“So you’re what? Their personal lap lion?” Jason asked, “and here i thought you were some cool assassin, yet you’re just an whipping boy.” Jason said, shaking his head. Rengar growled as he stalked forward, grabbing Jason by the throat with one large hand, effectively lifting him off the ground. 

“Perhaps i’ll teach you respect while getting the information out of you.” Rengar snarled, “now, tell me what we need to know, and i promise i will make this as easy on you as i can.” Rengar growled, Jason sneered.

“Sure you will.” is all he said. Rengar growled, raking a claw down his leg harshly, cutting it open effortlessly. Jason grimaced. 

This would be hell.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
20 minutes later, Jason had cuts all over his body, feeling light headed from the blood loss. 

His parents came in at that time.

“Come on, honey.” his mom cooed. “Just tell us what we want to know then we can have those nasty cuts healed up nicely.” she said, probably trying to sound reassuring. 

“How about you stop acting like you’re any kind of mother figure?” Jason growled. “I’m not going to tell you crap. Kill me, go ahead. It won’t change anything.” Jason snarled. His father snickered.

“I guess you don’t know, then.” his father sneered down at him.

“Know what?” Jason asked, his dad’s smirk turned colder.

“That two people, who were they Rengar?” 

“Renekton and Nasus.” Rengar supplied. His dad nodded.

“Yes, them. They are, at this moment, on their way here… perhaps we can get information out of them, do you think so honey?” he said, turning slightly to his wife. 

“Oh, of course we can dear.” she cooed. “I bet that alligator will squeal so nicely. And dogs always have a nice howl.” that was when Jason realized it… his parents were insane. 

He had thought they were just extremists, people who thought everything had to be a certain way. But no… they were, in fact, crazy as hell. 

His parents left after that, giving Rengar more time… 

‘Don’t get killed.’ Jason thought, ‘Renekton, Nasus don’t get killed.’ Rengar slashed him again, and thoughts of other people left his mind as he screamed.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“The scent is strongest here.” Nasus said, looking at the old looking home. It wasn’t large, but Nasus could already feel the magic coming off of it… “be careful, brother. This place thrums with magical energy.” Nasus warned. Renekton nodded in recognition, blade in hand and at the ready. 

Nasus broke the door down effortlessly with his halberd. Seemed the magic wasn’t protection against the actual house…

Almost as soon as they stepped into the house, Nasus heard screams of agony… 

“What the hell are they doing to him?!” Renekton demanded, already charging towards the source of the noise, Nasus was close behind, equally as pissed off. 

He didn’t care who it was, he would kill who ever had done this. Because that voice, that scream, was unmistakably Jason’s. 

They went down a flight of stairs and down a small passage, what they saw almost made Nasus vomit, which never happened to him. 

Jason was covered in blood, large cuts on his body. His left leg looked broken, dangling losslessly to the side. He was being held by the throat by Rengar, whom was effortlessly torturing him…

The only smidgen of a relief Nasus saw in this was that Rengar was lost in the blood loss of the act, faced away from them… 

The door was unlocked, the cockiness showing in how little Rengar thought of the danger around him… 

Renekton charged in and slashed over and over again, Rengar only screamed once before he was dead. 

Jason dropped to the ground, grunting in pain voice hoarse from screaming…

“Jason.” Nasus said sadly, crouching down next to him. “I’m so sorry we let this happen.” he mumbled, “but we’re here now. You’re safe, ok?” Nasus said, Jason nodded though his eyes were unfocused, from blood loss Nasus assumed. 

“Glad you guys are here. But we should get out, now.” Jason mumbled, Nasus nodded. 

“Of course. But first, some emergency first aid… i’m not Sona, so this won’t be perfect, but it will get you out of immediate danger of bleeding out or infection, ok?” Jason nodded. “Stand guard, Renekton. This will take a minute.” Renekton nodded, and Nasus got to work. 

He let his magic flow, healing the wounds effectively though not fully. He did what he could, then sighed knowing Jason was still in pain.

“Renekton get him, i’ll take the lead.” Nasus said, Renekton scooped the human up gently, gentler than Nasus had ever seen him. 

He lead the way out, surprised when they didn’t face anyone… 

“Something’s wrong.” Jason rasped out, “no- no guards- nothing.” he continued, Nasus nodded in agreement. 

They got to the front of the building where there were two people, a man and a women… Nasus recognized them immediately. They were the same people that had enslaved himself and his brother…

“Oh, sweety.” the women cooed at Jason. “All beaten up and being ‘saved’ by these two…” her features darkened. “Don’t worry, we’ll stop them from taking you. And they’ll be the first step to us taking over the league.” she said, raising a hand, which glowed a bright red… 

Nasus threw his own hand out, blocking the flames that shot towards them. If this was to be a mages battle, then it would be Nasus versus them… sadly, his brother wouldn’t be much help here, and Jason was too injured to be much help. 

Even as he thought that, the man, Jason’s father, flung his hands out, releasing a gust of wind that sent all three of them flying… 

Renekton hit the wall next to him with a hard grunt, still clutching Jason protectively… 

“Put me down, you need to help him.” Jason said, teeth gritted. Renekton looked like he would rather do anything but, but he complied, hesitantly… Nasus could see his brother waring with himself. 

But eventually, he did step up, ready to fight however he could. 

“Stay behind me and wait for an opening.” Nasus said quietly, his brother nodded. 

Jason’s parents had stopped attacking for the moment, the women sneering.

“Oh, how adorable.” she cooed mockingly. “My little boy has won the favor of two brave beasts, fighting desperately to protect him.” she said, hands clasped together in false excitement…

“We’d die for him if necessary.” Nasus agreed, “but it won’t come to that. Let us leave, there is no reason for more bloodshed.” Nasus tried, even though he was well aware these two were beyond reason. The man laughed.

“Let you leave? You have already lost.” he snickered. 

“Hey! Let go!” Nasus’s gaze snapped over to where Rengar stood, holding Jason, bloodied… and not dead, like Nasus had assumed. Rengar sneered. 

“I may have let my guard down before, but not again.” he vowed, “what shall i do with him?” Rengar asked, turning to the parents…

“Kill him.” the father stated coldly. “His information is useless when we have these two to drag it out of.” he continued… 

Nasus blanked, even as Renekton roared in defiance, sprinting towards the lion. 

But he didn’t get there in time, no. instead, a different person brought a sword down and cut the arm of the lion off… 

“Ahhh!” Rengar howled in pain as he dropped Jason, the lion clutched the stub of his once whole arm. 

The kid from before, Brad, held Jason’s weapon in hand, panting. “As if i’d let you kill my friend.” Brad growled. Rengar lashed out, sending the boy into the wall hard, he dropped to the ground unconscious, but the distraction was enough for Jason to hobble away, a good 20 feet. Renekton was there then, in front of him protectively. Nasus nodded, satisfied Jason was protected from the lion.

“What now?” Nasus asked, the parents were fuming. 

“Failure of a beast!” the women shouted, “being out done by some sniveling kid! Disappear with them, then!” she shouted, holding her hand out to the man, who clutched it, the light that emitted from their hands was blinding, Nasus actually had to bring a hand up to block it.

“Begone, son. Along with these miserable beasts you associate with.” the man snarled, they held up the hands not held together, both glowing a blinding white… 

Then they were struck in the shoulder by arrows. 

Nasus looked behind him, where Ashe was walking down, next arrow drawn and launched into the women’s knee. 

The spell failed, dispersing into the air. 

“You have been stopped.” Garen was suddenly there, opening the door from the outside… Nasus couldn’t help but be confused. How long had they been here? “Surrender.” Garen pressed his sword against the man’s throat. 

“Never.” the man snarled, he took out the same purple crystal Rengar had used. He ducked under Garn’s blade in a practiced maneuver, and grabbed his wife, they were gone in the blink of the eye. 

“You’re not going to try to leave too?” Nasus turned at the sound of his Brother’s voice. Rengar was still there, clutching the opened wound, looking lost… “i’ll strike you down here, then.” Renekton said, blade raised, ready to deliver the blow.

“No!” Jason yelled, grabbing the croc’s arm. 

“Why not?!” Renekton demanded, turning to face Jason. “He tortured you! Beat you! Broke your leg! Give me one good reason i shouldn’t just kill him?!” Renekton demanded, Jason stood firm which was a decent feet, especially in the face of the croc’s fury. 

“Because you’re better than that, to just coldly murder someone.” Jason said, pushing past Renekton to walk towards Rengar. “You were controlled by them, weren’t you? My parents?” Nasus blinked at that realization, seeing out of the corner of his eye Ashe approach him while Garen checked on Brad who, thankfully, was still breathing… Rengar looked sheepish, unlike the mindless monster he had seemed to be a moment ago. 

“Yes.” he admitted, quietly. “I… i’m not a good person, though… even out of their control. I’m still an assassin… but… i would never have done this job for people like them.” Rengar growled. “The people i assassinate i do it because i believe they deserve it. I kill the people that murder, rape, pillage for their own amusement… i don’t work for them.” Rengar growled out, shaking his head. “The croc is right. You should smite me down. If i am weak enough to be controlled by them, then i deserve what comes to me. Strike me down, boy.” the lion taunted, Jason sighed, shaking his head.

“No.” he said, “i refuse to be like them.” he added, after a minute. He squatted down next to Rengar and conjured up a small flame. “This is going to hurt like hell, but sadly i don’t know healing magic… bare with me, this’ll keep you from bleeding out, ok?” Jason said, Rengar looked speechless, but nodded. 

He still howled in pain as Jason cauterized the wound, but he didn’t lash out. When it was done, Rengar was whining in pain. 

“Come on.” Garen said, quickly. “We need to get you all back to Sona so she can look after you. You all look really beat up.” he said, Brad on his back, still unconscious. 

“Agreed.” Ashe nodded from Nasus’s left. “Help Jason, Renekton. You’re the least beat up… Rengar, you are welcome to come back with us, and we will give you medical treatment. But i cannot promise you won’t be put in jail.” Ashe warned, Rengar nodded.

“It is as it should be.” he said, standing up. 

As they made their way back to the league, Nasus couldn’t help but throw looks at Jason who had shrugged off Renekton’s attempt to help, much to everyone’s shock, and instead picked up his fallen sword and used it as a crutch to walk… 

By the time they got to the league, Jason hadn’t said a single word, and was still as Sona prodded him and patched him up(after everyone else, the one thing he did say.) 

Ryze came in, and looked around 10 minutes later after everyone was settled. “Well done in bringing our member back.” Ryze nodded approvingly. “Rest tonight and tomorrow. We will talk about what is to come the day after.” Ryze said, clapping each of them on the shoulder before leaving. 

“Come on, Ashe. i think they’re ok by themselves.” Garen said, Ashe nodded in agreement… they both pulled a now-conscious Brad out of the room, whom seemed to be very worried about his quiet friend, he went all the same…

Sone looked at the three left in the room, then she sighed. “Don’t break anything while i’m gone.” she muttered, and left as well.

Jason still didn’t say anything to them. He just looked down at his cast covered leg. 

“Jason.” Nasus said, in an attempt to get a reaction out of the boy. He saw Jason clench his jaw, but he still didn’t speak.

“I’m sorry, Jason.” Renekton spoke up this time, standing from where he sat and walking over to the human. “I was wrong, to talk to you like that. I was terrified, and i lashed out… but you did not deserve it. I suppose that isn’t a very good reason anyway.” Renekton said, Jason looked up at the words…

“I… i should’ve told you as soon as i found out.” Jason muttered. “It… i never even… it never crossed my mind that you two were… were there when my parents were… when they did that… i’m sorry.” Jason muttered, looking away again… 

Renekton whined, surprising Nasus and Jason, from the looks of it. “I’m trying to apologize to you, kid. Not the other way around. You can’t be blamed for your parents’ actions. I handled it badly earlier. And you ran off and got kidnapped. And i am so sorry. Ok? I promise… i promise i will do my best to reign my anger in next time.” Renekton said seriously, more open than Nasus had seen him in… years. 

Nasus stood, using his halberd as a crutch to kneel next to his broth, so they were all on equal level. “And i should’ve said something before you left.” Nasus admitted. “I was quiet when i should’ve been there… i guess neither i nor my brother are good at communication.” Nasus said, pleased when he got a small smile out of the human.

“No, you’re not.” Jason agreed. Renekton snorted. “It… is… are we, you know, ok then? The three of us?” Jason asked, voice hesitant, eyes betraying that he had walls up, to protect himself from the possibility that he would be rejected… 

Nasus wasn’t sure who moved first, him or his brother. But soon, they had wrapped Jason in a firm hug. 

“Of course we are.” Renekton muttered. “As long as you are ok with it still as well.” he added, Jason’s smile was blinding when he pulled back slightly. 

“Always.” he admitted, and this time Nasus did push forward, hugging both his brother and Jason. 

Nasus knew there was still danger. Still the threat of Jason’s parents lurking about. But, just for that moment, they were ok.

Just for that moment Nasus held on tightly, pretending he was in complete control for once.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry it took so long to post this! i was so SO swamped with school work. it was crazy, and honestly with other projects I've been working on i forgot about this one. so sorry! hope you enjoy! i'm still working on chapter 8, it should be out by the weekend, maybe the monday after!

The decision on where to sleep was a tough one. Not really, though, Jason was being difficult just to be difficult. 

“It makes more sense to go back to ours.” Renekton reasoned. “There’s more room on our beds.” he added, using the same argument he had 5 times in a row. 

“You know, brother. Using the same argument doesn’t really make it more effective.” Nasus teased. They had left the infirmary on good terms, and Jason was glad about that. He didn’t want to sleep alone. Not after the helplessness he had felt after being yelled at by Renekton. 

He understood their anger, kind of. He would be the same way he was sure. Being controlled, freed from that control, and then having a threat, however small, of being a controlled slave again…

Jason would’ve lashed out, too. But understanding didn’t take away the pain he felt earlier, or even still felt now. Physical and emotional. 

“I disagree, brother.” Renekton countered, walking on Jason’s left. “The more I use the same argument, the more annoyed you’ll become until you just accept it to shut me up.” Renekton said, mouth open in a very toothy smile. Jason snorted. “So you might as well accept it before that happens.” Renekton added, Nasus laughed at that too.

“We’ve already been heading in the direction of our rooms, Renekton.” Nasus said, Renekton looked around, nodding.

“Good.” he said. 

“We should be careful.” Jason said, a minute later. 

“You don’t have to worry about your parents coming after you.” Nasus reassured, nudging him with his shoulder. Jason shook his head.

“That’s not what I was worried about.” both brothers raised disbelieving eyebrows at him. “Ok, not entirely what I was worried about.” Jason corrected.

“Then what is it?” Renekton asked, brows furrowed. 

“The person that took me.” Jason finally said, “I didn’t get a really good look at him, but i know at the very least it wasn’t Rengar, with that I have no doubt.” Jason said, “I was just thinking that whoever actually did kidnap me is still out there.” Jason said, Nasus nodded.

“A reasonable concern.” Nasus nodded, “but, even injured we’ll protect you. Plus, Ryze assured me before he left that he would ward our room himself… there is nothing that can get past his wards. At least, not without him knowing about it the moment it happens. And even then, he has guards on standby to get here in under a half a minute.” Nasus assured, Jason nodded. 

“Ok.” he said, even as they approached the brothers’ living space. It was a good deal bigger that Jason’s, which was to be expected. 

“Which room, mine or Nasus’s?” Renekton asked, once he closed the door behind them. Jason blinked…

“Um, I was kind of hoping we would all-” 

“We are.” Renekton nodded. “But we still have to pick a room for where to all sleep.” Renekton explained, “you can decided.” he added, putting his weapon beside’s Nasus’s in the weapon’s rack. 

Jason thought about it. “Nasus’s room I guess.” he said, shrugging. He didn’t have a preference. 

Apparently, neither did the brothers because they just nodded and pulled Jason into the room, kind of. Jason felt like it was more herding than pulling, but whatever. 

Both brother’s didn’t seem to want to shower right then, so they stripped there, Jason blushed, realizing he didn’t have anything to sleep in right now…

“Here.” Nasus said, a pair of sweats hitting him a second later. “They’ll be big, but better than nothing right?” Nasus offered, Jason nodded. 

Neither brother seemed squeamish about being naked around the other, so Jason made himself not be as well. He stripped down, pointedly ignoring both men’s gazes on him as he pulled the pants on. 

He thought he was doing well, until the cast he had on got in the way… sadly, even Sona’s medicine for a broken leg took 3 days to heal it properly which meant a cast still. 

He stumbled a little bit, and was about to fall when Nasus caught him, hands on his hips. Jason blushed, but finished pulling his pants on, over the cast. 

“Hmm…” Renekton purred. “It’s too bad your leg got broken, how much i’d like to-” 

“Brother, not now.” Nasus swatted the croc on the head. 

“You were thinking it too!” Renekton protested, rubbing his head. Nasus sat on the bed. 

“Yes, I did.” Nasus didn’t even bother trying to deny it. “But we can’t do anything about it right now, so control your libido.” Nasus said, voice completely reprimanding. Renekton grumbled. 

Jason was still blushing, but he was amused as well. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, not sure how they wanted to do this…

Renekton was the one to take action, pulling him so he was facing Nasus, his broken leg on top of the unbroken one. Nasus squirmed an arm under him, and under Renekton if Jason was correct, and the other arm around both of them, over top… 

Jason was efficiently pinned between them.

“Are you uncomfortable?” Renekton asked quietly from behind him. “We can shift the position if you’d like.” he offered, Jason shook his head, though. 

“I’m fine.” he assured. And he was, he had never felt more secure, with bare fur against his chest and stomach, and bare scales against his back. Both so well muscled… he felt safe. 

“Good.” Renekton purred behind him, arms tightening slightly. Nasus’s did as well… 

Oh yea, Jason thought, he was definitely ok with this.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day passed by much like that one for Jason, minus being tortured of course. He had had a nightmare in the middle of the night, but thankfully hadn’t waken either Nasus or Renekton, so he had just forced himself to go back to sleep… he woke up two more times before he got 4 straight hours of sleep.

So yeah, he was tired. And he knew that both Nasus and Renekton could see it, but they didn’t say anything as they went to eat, which Jason realised he hadn’t done since the previous days lunch. Which only added to the exhaustion. 

He was ready to pass out again and sleep after eating. Sadly, though, he seemed to be the world’s bitch that day. And everyone, people he had never even talked to, came up to him to ask if he was ok. He just wanted to eat his food and ignore them, but forced himself to smile and talk to them. 

But at the very least, they didn’t just talk about him nearly getting killed, they offered advice for the future, how to be better prepared.

“Bulk up.” Galio, the mammoth sized stone giant, said. “You’ll be able to break out easier then.” Jason had snorted, but got some better advice from other people.

Like a few easy to do lock picking from Jinx, or some stealth tips from Shen. it was… oddly nice of them to offer their help in some way.

“The League works together.” Renekton said, shrugging. “They just want to make sure you’re safe.” he added. Jason nodded.

“Speaking of the League.” Nasus said, shifting around so he could pull out a flyer from a pouch on his belt. “They are hosting an amateurs competition, for new summoners and possible champions.” he explained, Jason nodded slowly. 

“We think you should participate, when you’re healed of course.” Renekton said, “the threat on the League will continue, and we’ll continue to look out for it, but until then we can continue with your training.” Jason was a little confused.

“I thought it would take me ‘at least a year’ to compete in the league?” Jason asked, Nasus nodded.

“In live showings, yes.” he agreed. “But this is just test runs for you. There might be a few people watching, but no more than a hundred. To get you used to having a crowd cheer or boo you off the stage.” Nasus explained, Jason thought about it.

It would definitely be a good change from the terror he had been facing lately. 

“Alright, i’ll do it.” Jason nodded, Nasus nodded, looking pleased. 

“Excellent, you just have to fill out this application and we can send it in for you.” Nasus placed said application in front of him, offering a pen. Jason took it without question. The form was basic questions. 

Age, weight, height. Whether he was champion or summoner, or both… he put summoner, figuring going in as one would be easier to start with. 

Nasus agreed when he said his reasoning.

After signing his name, Nasus took it and put it away. 

“We’ll mail that out later.” Nasus said. “If you’re feeling up to it, we can go talk to Ryze. but if you need another night and day, we can still go tomorrow?” Nasus offered, Jason nodded. 

“Let’s do it. I think i’ll be fine.” he said, standing up. Nasus and Renekton followed. 

Ryze was in his office, studying that book again. 

“Ah, Jason.” Ryze said, standing up straighter. “Have you had a chance to recover?” he asked politely, Jason nodded.

“Yeah, i’m good. It will take awhile for my leg to heal still but other than that i’m fine.” Jason shrugged. Ryze nodded. 

“Good. Please, sit.” he said gesturing to the chairs. Jason took the one closest to the desk, Nasus the one barely behind him and Renekton laid down on the small couch in the office, tucked away in the corner. 

“So, Jason. I know it may be hard to do, but i’d like to know everything you can remember about when you were kidnapped. Anything your parents might have said, or asked of you. And what you said to them.” Ryze said, tone serious. Jason nodded. 

“They wanted to know about the league.” Jason admitted. “They wanted to know all i did about it. Weaknesses of the building, and the champions.” Jason explained, “I think they were planning on attacking if they had enough information, but luckily I didn’t know much.” he said, smiling a little to himself. “They didn’t know that though.” he added. Ryze nodded.

“Did you tell them anything, though? That may impact the League?” he asked, Jason shook his head.

“No.” he said, “they tried to make me talk, but I was able to hold out until these guys got me out.” Jason said, thumping Nasus in the chest, the bigger dogman snorted. “If you don’t mind me asking, what is going to happen to Rengar?” he asked, he heard Renekton growl at the name. Nasus snarled slightly, too. 

“He is being treated as we speak.” Ryze said, shrugging. “Then he will be sent to prison. He lost quite a bit of blood, many slash marks on his back.” Ryze threw a look at Renekton which told Jason he knew exactly who inflicted those wounds… 

“Was… I don’t know if anyone saw who kidnapped me?” Jason asked, shifting in his seat. Ryze sighed, sounding stressed.

“That is a difficult problem, which Garen and your friend Bradly has brought to me already… i’m sorry to say the answer to that question eludes me, as of this moment. I will continue to look into it, but until I can figure it out, always be on alert.” Ryze insisted, Jason nodded. 

“We will be.” Renekton said, “we won’t be caught off guard again like we were before.” he added, Ryze nodded. 

“Good. I wish you the best of luck, Jason. And you two as well.” Ryze nodded at Nasus and Renekton. They all nodded and left.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next few days after that, Nasus and Renekton let Jason reest, doing minimal training to let him still be ready for anything, but not dead on his feet.

The day Jason was fully healed, though, he got a request from Ryze to meet him in his office. He made his way there, confident Jason was safe with his brother.

He knocked on the door, and it opened a moment later. He walked in, Ryze was sitting down, the book that was usually on his desk propped on a shelf to his right. 

“Hello, Nasus. Thank you for coming here.” Ryze said, Nasus took a seat, nodding.

“Of course, Ryze. what do you need of me?” Nasus asked, Ryze sighed. 

“I have a mission here.” Ryze explained, holding up a letter before dropping it. “It’s a personal request from architects.” Ryze explained, Nasus nodded. He was often given these missions, since he knew the most about ancient temples and how they generally worked. “As usual, i’d like for you to go. But… i’d also like for you to let your brother and young Jason to accompany you.” Ryze said, Nasus blinked. 

“With all due respect, sir, Jason is still under threat. Is having him leave the League really the wisest choice?” Nasus asked, Ryze sighed, running a hand over his face. 

“I have a resource that was able to get in contact with his parents.” Ryze stated, Nasus stared in surprise. “They’re making moves against us. Not only with forming a small army against us, but also spreading word of a new, completely magic competition. They’re not just trying to destroy and control us. They’re trying to grab the world’s attention. I don’t know what their end game is, but it can’t be good.” Ryze said, Nasus considered this. 

“That still doesn’t answer my question.” Nasus finally said. “How does sending Jason away protect him?” Nasus asked, Ryze smirked. 

“The architect company that hired us is very thorough. There will be many high grade people there to protect the outside and inside of the dig. I happen to know that some of my good friends will be there, and the chances of anyone getting in there are slim to none.” Ryze said, still smirking. “I’d be willing to bet that this dig will be safer than even this building, and i’m quite confident in my wards.” Nasus nodded. Ryze was the best there was, for him to give praise to someone else, they had to be good.

“I’ll have to talk to them about it.” Nasus said, “Jason hasn’t been on a mission yet, and i’m not entirely sure if he’s even interested in it. That will play a big role in it.” Ryze nodded, agreeing with him. Nasus stood to leave, but Ryze said one last thing. 

“You and your brother are good for him.” Ryze said, Nasus stopped at the door. “But the type of relationship you have doesn’t always end well. Be careful, i’d hate for any of you three to be hurt.” he said, Nasus nodded. 

“Thank you for your concern, Ryze.” and he left to find the other two, he found them in the area they always used for training. They were wrestling, it looked like. Renekton’s shirt had been sliced open, but there was no blood there. Jason was a little worse for wear. A little bit of bruises where he undoubtedly got punched or knocked down. 

Surprisingly, in a fit of strength, Jason threw Renekton a good 4 feet over his head, using all of his limbs to propel him. 

“Hey Nasus!” Jason said, panting as he stood up, hands on his knees. 

“Hello, Jason.” Nasus didn’t hesitate to kiss him, the ending conversation with Ryze had put a bad taste in his mouth. Theoretically of course. 

“What did Ryze want?” Renekton asked, sitting up. 

“Mission.” Nasus said. Renekton perked up, then deflated slightly. “Architect group wants some protectors and people who know what they’re doing there. He asked if us three would be willing to go. He assured that there would be enough protection there already that Jason’s parents wouldn’t be able to get to us.” Nasus offered, Renekton looked excited. 

“He’d really want me to go there?” Jason asked, looking skeptical. “I’ve never done anything like that, you know.” Jason said, Nasus nodded.

“Well, what better way to learn than by doing it? Of course you’re welcomed to come. Ryze doesn’t joke around about this stuff.” Renekton said, Nasus nodded in agreement. Nasus saw Jason consider it. 

“Alright.” he agreed, Nasus saw the excitement in his eyes even though he didn’t reveal much yet. “Where is it?” Jason asked. 

“We’ll get a location and travel plans once we confirm we’re going.” Nasus assured. Jason nodded. 

“You work with him on magic, brother, i’ll go talk to Ryze about it.” Renekton said, Nasus nodded.

His brother left, jogging away, and Nasus stayed with Jason to work on stuff. They practiced Jason’s aim with throwing the elements. He had gotten better at forming it, now just came having to blast it. 

“So, it’s possible to project pure magic right?” Jason asked, shooting a fireball, which Nasus blocked. Jason’s spells were getting more powerful, Nasus was having to put more energy into blocking them. 

“Yes, it is." Nasus agreed. “But you should refrain from doing so. Blocking pure magic is easier than you would think.” Nasus warned, “blocking an element, you have to think of the repercussions of what that would do. Blocking rocks, the shards may hit those around you if it shatters. Fire, the flames may blast around the shield and still burn you. Air, same thing, as with water. But with magic, you simply have to block or dodge it. There is no ‘repercussion’ to it, so to say. It hits the shield, and disperses into the air.” Nasus explained, blocking another fireball that was thrown at him. 

Jason nodded. “But you could use it, right?” Jason offered, “to like hit a surrounding structure or something? Or maybe to distract them?” Jason offered, Nasus considered it. 

“You could.” he finally settled on. “But consider this, if you ever decide to use your strategy in a fight. You may use less physical energy, but your magical energy will be decreased significantly.” Nasus said, Jason nodded, trying to form a rock out of energy, and throwing it, Nasus blocked it, and put his hand down. 

“That is enough for today.” Nasus said, Jason nodded, letting his guard down as well. 

Nasus through a spell out, and JAson blocked it quickly. “Good. Come on, let’s find my brother and get food.” Nasus had been doing that for a while, since the fight with Rengar. They all had to be on alert.

Renekton met them at the cafeteria with a manila envelope in his hands. “Have the tickets. We leave tomorrow morning, a car will be by to pick us up.” Renekton said, Nasus nodded in appreciation. 

They sat and ate, after wards, they left. “I’ll go pack a bag then.” Jason said. 

“We’ll meet you in our place.” Nasus said, Jason nodded running off. Nasus would be more concerned about him if it wasn’t for the face the halls were kind of crowded, he knew these people. They wouldn’t hurt him. 

“Aren’t we supposed to stay with him still?” Renekton asked, he followed Nasus all the same to their room though. 

“Yes, but Jason has been getting more and more efficient at blocking sudden attack. He can protect himself. I trust he can handle being alone 5 minutes to pack a bag- he’ll probably appreciate the space.” Renekton didn’t argue. He followed to their room, and they both packed bags. They had to leave early in the morning, so they wouldn’t have time to pack. They’d have to pack now. 

When he was done, Nasus put his bag in the front room, and sat on the couch. He was dressed in normal clothes which he didn’t do often. He felt more comfortable in armour with his halberd. But, flight attendants didn’t take well to it being on the flight. So, he used magic to store it. It always worked, so he just went with it. 

“Jason’s not here yet?” Renekton asked, Nasus shook his head. 

“He does have a room a bit far away, he’ll be fine brother.” Nasus assured, Renekton nodded, before he made a humming noise.

“Well, what are we to do while we wait?” he asked, Nasus eyed his brother. He could smell mischief all over this right now. 

“You have a suggestion, don’t you?” Nasus asked, Renekton smirked. In a fluid movement he had his brother in his lap, kissing him deeply. 

Nasus was surprised, but didn’t fight it. Didn’t want to. For the little while they had had their poly relationship, they haven’t done much so as not to pressure Jason… Nasus realized this was the first time he touched his brother like this. 

He growled, pleased with this development. He’d always had a certain place in his heart for his brother, he’d just never thought about how far it went… until now, at least. Now, he couldn’t stop his hands from exploring the body pressed on top of his. One he’d handled before in different ways over the years, but never like this.

“Wait.” Nasus hissed when Renekton grinded against him. “We shouldn’t do this now. At least, not here… when I have you I want Jason to be here, and I want to take my time taking you apart. Him as well.” Nasus insisted, Renekton sneered. 

“Agreed.” he nodded, but he still went back to kissing. Nasus assumed there wasn’t anything wrong with a make out session. 

He must have lost track of time though, because next thing he knew the door was opening and Jason stepped in, he stopped though, eyes wide as he took in what he saw. Renekton took the time to look behind himself, but other than that didn’t move. Finally, Jason broke out of his trance and walked over, sitting on Nasus’s lap, behind Renekton. 

“This is a surprise.” Jason said, voice as close to a purr as a human could get. “What time do we have to get up tomorrow?” he asked, Nasus looked at Renekton who sighed, rolling out from between them, knocking Jason to the side and he stood up. 

Renekton picked up the envelope, and opened it. He took out the papers, careful of his claws, and started reading. 

“4 Am tomorrow and… we’re having one more person join us.” Renekton said, sounding surprised. 

“Who is it?” Nasus asked, Renekton sighed. 

“Warwick.” he said, Nasus grimaced. It’s not that he hated the wolf, on the contrary. Despite having been lost to his feral side for a few years, he was surprising intelligent. But he was also a bit… eccentric with his hunting, as well as talking in general. 

“He’s the wolf I met on my first day, right?” Jason spoke up, looking thoughtful. 

Nasus nodded. “Yes, he is. He’s not a bad person, he’s actually nice if you’re on his good side, but he is a bit overwhelming sometimes.” Nasus chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Jason nodded.

“You’re packed and everything then?” Renekton asked, Jason nodded, shifting so he was sitting more fully on the couch. Renekton nodded, Nasus saw that mischievous glint again, and before he could stop it Renekton was in both their laps, thick tail coiling onto the couch, and reaching for the remote and flipping the channel to netflix…

They did have quite a bite of time until they had to leave, he guessed one movie couldn’t hurt. He pull Jason close and let Renekton nuzzle and settle where he laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read, enjoy, review, leave a kudos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a chapter on the weekend! i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> the next will probably be on next weeken, i'll try to keep an upload schedule as well as i can!
> 
> read, review, enjoy!

Jason yawned as he stood up, Renekton had gotten off him after the second movie to get the bags. The car would be there in about 5 minutes, and they had to go to the front of the building. 

Nasus stood, and grabbed both weapon, and Jason’s and Renekton’s. He waved his hand and a small… pocket, Jason would call it, opened. He put the weapons, as well as his and Renekton’s armour, into it and it closed instantly as he retracted his hands, snapping shut. 

“Again.” Nasus said when he saw Jason starring, “Magic can do wonderful things. I’ll teach you how to do that when we get back.” Nasus assured, Jason nodded. They headed down and got to the front of the building quickly, where Warwick already was. 

“About time you got here.” the wolf growled, neither Nasus or his brother seemed to want to answer, so Jason kept quiet. They waited in silence, at the very least it didn’t feel tense. 

When the car, a van, finally pulled up, Renekton and Nasus moved forward, grabbing Jason’s bag as well, the driver got out and took all of their bags, Warwick’s as well. He put them in the trunk, and they were ordered to pile into the car, Nasus sat in the front after pushing his brother out of the way, Jason sat in the back, Renekton next to him, and Warwick in the middle row. 

They drove in near silence, Jason not knowing how he could break it or, more importantly, if he should break it. 

The trip to the airport, it turned out, was exactly one hour long. The driver was efficient on the highway, going literally as fast as he could, Jason was just glad it was empty. 

By the end, he was glad when the car stopped and they got out. They were given their bags and the guy drove off.

“Fucking maniac.” Jason muttered. 

“He is.” Warwick agreed, slinging his own burlap sack over his shoulder. “So, what are you here for, kid? No offense, but this thing sounds like a high stakes mission, and you being under threat and all. You should be back where it’s safe.” Warwick offered as they walked into the airport for bag shipping first. 

“Jason is going to learn how to do stuff like this.” Nasus answered for him, “he is quite skilled enough for this, assure you. And, Ryze assured us the dig would be safe for him. So, we figured this would be fine.” Warwick nodded, accepting that without argument. 

“So what did he send you for?” Jason asked, after they had checked the bag onto the flight, putting their names on them. 

“I was a personal request from the company that hired us.” Warwick said, Jason nodded along, my nose is better than anyone's. Usually, i’m hired when people want to find something… or someone specifically. Give me a scent, and i’ll track even the faintest traces.” Warwick said, he seemed proud of himself. Jason nodded, he looked around. He hadn’t flown on a plain before, so he had never been in an airport before either. He was impressed with how big it was. 

After going through security, which they got through without a problem despite the three beast men’s kind of intimidating presences, and went to their waiting platform, so they knew where to go. 

“Well, since we’re going to be traveling together, want to get something to eat?” Warwick asked, Nasus nodded. 

“That sounds like a good idea, we still have another 2 hours before we have to board.” they all walked, deciding they would decide what to eat on the way. 

“So, how has the league been, so far?” Warwick asked, he was next to Jason and the two brothers were behind them. Jason thought about it.

“Good.” he settled on, “despite the threats and the realisation my parents are whack jobs, i’m glad I met everyone I did in the league.” Jason said, smirking back at the two brothers, who seemed to know what he was talking about. He was talking about them after all, well mostly. 

Warwick nodded. “That’s good, The League can use more good fighters.” Warwick said approvingly, they finally settled on a small airport diner to eat. They ordered their food and waited for it. 

“So you’re a champion, then?” Jason asked, Warwick nodded.

“Oh yeah, I don’t have the magical aptitude to fight people with it, i’m better fighting up close.” he shrugged. Jason nodded. “I’m a jungler, by the way.” Warwick offered, Jason blinked. 

“Jungler?” he asked, Warwick through what looked like a disbelieving gaze at Renekton and Nasus. 

“Have they taught you nothing about the actual league games?” Warwick asked, looking surprised. 

“No, we haven’t. Incase you forgot, the threats on his life were more important than some competition.” Nasus said, sounding defensive. Warwick’s gaze seemed to lessen at that. 

“Yeah, i suppose it would.” he agreed, turning to Jason. “I’ll warn you, i’m no mentor. But if you want, I can tell you the basics of the lanes, since you were unable to learn them before.” warwick said, “it was no one’s fault, of course, but still.” he was quick to say, Jason perked up. 

“Ok.” he agreed instantly. 

“Well, he can describe the jungle, but i’ll explain about the top, middle, and bottom lanes.” Nasus interrupted, Warwick growled. 

“I’m more than capable Nasus.” Warwick insisted, Nasus raised an eyebrow. 

“Really now? Because, well, last i remember you haven’t played any other position besides jungle…” Nasus said, trailing off. If he could, Jason knew Warwick would be blushing slightly. 

“Fine.” he muttered. The rest of the wait for the food and plane was talking about lanes, and The League. Warwick explained how Jungle was in between the three lanes, and how he basically supported the other champions. He killed the beasts within the jungle, and surprised the other by attacking when they didn’t expect it. 

“But don’t let them all fool you.” Warwick said, “a lot of the lane people are very good at predicting when they’re going to be attacked from behind. Especially that damn Yasuo.” Warwick shook his head, lip curled in disgust to reveal a row of pointed teeth. 

Nasus took over from there as the food came out, explaining about the rolls of the top and middle, which was to take the lane and hel as much as possible, when possible, with the other lanes. 

The bottom, he explained, had two people in it. An ADC, and a support. Jason didn’t particularly like the sound of that, but he listened anyway, figuring it would do him good to know how to play it, just in case. 

They ate their food, and by the time they got back to the terminal they were about to board. 

Jason noticed all three beast men had curled down lips, but they got onto the plane all the same. They were flying first class, so the seats were extremely nice. And, there wasn’t anyone else in there, apparently, Jason sighed and sat down and got ready for the flight. He took the window seat, mostly because Nasus and renekton had pushed him into the seat and sat on the two next to him. Warwick sat beside them in a comfortable seat, looking like he was already trying to sleep. 

“What’s up with you guys and your general disinterest of flying?” Jason asked. Nasus was leaning in the seat. 

“Neither of us enjoy flying.” Nasus said, voice tense. “But, it is the most practical form of transportation to get where we need to go. So, we’ll have to deal with it.” the plane was still boarding other people, so Jason looked over to Warwick. 

“I’m guessing it’s the same for him?” Jason asked, Nasus nodded. 

“Not many humans know this, and it’s no fault of you or anyone it’s just not something people really think about. But most beastmen don’t enjoy flying it’s just… our instincts are a little more animalistic than a human’s, and being in an air messes with that half of us.” Nasus explained, Jason nodded easily, thinking. 

“Is it the same with cars, then?” Jason asked, curious. The flight attendants asked if they wanted anything, they all asked for water. 

“Yes and no.” Nasus said, once she was gone. “Yes it affects us, but not like flight. It’s not nearly as intense of a feeling.” 

A half hour later, Jason half hoped he was sitting somewhere else. Nasus was tense, Renekton just as bad, and Jason was sure Warwick was too. 

But he was asleep so that didn’t matter. 

Jason decided to do the same, he felt Nasus grip his wrist tightly, probably for the comfort. Renekton was gripping Nasus just as tightly… 

Jason fell asleep, letting his head fall asleep to the right, drifting when it contacted with the bigger guy’s shoulder.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The flight, thankfully, was mostly uneventful for Jason. There was a little turbulence that woke Jason up, and he wound up, in the end, with Nasus’s head in his chest, his head resting against his hoodie which he balled to put against the window, Renekton was curled up, still on his seat, but somehow with his head in Nasus’s chest as well. 

When they landed, Renekton, Warwick and Nasus almost sprinted off the plane. Jason followed quickly, finding them sighing in what seemed like relief. 

“Wow.” Jason said, amused. All of them turned to him, glaring.

“What?” Warwick asked, Jason held his hands up. 

“Nothing, just wow. And that.” Jason gestured to their left. All three turned to the left, eyes widening. There was a large crowd there, one guy held a sign that said there names, the rest had pictures of the three beasts, looking like they wanted autographs. 

“Fucking hell.” Renekton muttered, standing straight up. “Sorry guys and girls, we don’t have time for autographs today, sorry!” Renekton called out to the group, the group all groaned but dispersed. 

“Do you get that a lot?” Jason asked, Renekton nodded. 

“Being in the League comes with it’s fair share of problems, including people pestering you for stuff like this. I don’t usually mind it, but I don’t feel like dealing with it right now.” Renekton said, Jason shrugged, but nodded as well. 

They followed the driver through the airport, and got their bags. Then they followed out of the car. They were met there by a middle aged man, who smiled wide as he saw them. 

“Hello, friends!” the man said, tone joyful. “Renekton, Warwick, Nasus and Jason, correct?” the man asked, Nasus nodded stepping forward and shaking the man’s hand.

“That’s us. You are Casey Johnson, correct?” Nasus asked, Casey nodded. 

“Yes, that is me.” he agreed. “Come on, we’ll talk on the way about what i’m researching and the help i need from you all.” Casey said, they got into the car, which was nicely spaced out. They all had room to lay out and stretch. 

“Now, my research, as i’m sure you’ve been told, is digging into an ancient structure. But, that’s not the biggest thing about this project of mine.” Casey said, looking and sounding excited.

“This dig… what are you hoping to uncover from it?” Nasus asked, Casey beamed. 

“Oh, I think you’ll appreciate the significance of this dig.” Casey said, “have you ever heard the legend of Aurelion Sol and Targon’s mountain?” Casey asked, Jason, like Warwick and Renekton, drew a blank, but this was Nasus’s element, and his face lit up. 

“You found it?” Nasus spoke, voice filled with disbelieve. “Targon’s mountain?” he asked, Casey nodded.

“Yes, and I apologize. Perhaps it was wrong to label this as a excavational dig, but it’s what my advisors said to call it. It’s more of an exploration than anything.” he said, Nasus nodded, he looked livid- in a good way. 

“Who’s Aurelion Sol?” Jason asked, now that he had a moment to jump into the conversation. Nasus and Casey turned to him.

“I’d like to know as well.” Warwick offered, Casey sighed. 

“Aurelion Sol is the stars.” he started with.” he is a cosmic dragon, he controls stars and how they move. The gravity on them. He uses stars to break apart planets, usually to entertain himself. But, he had been known to make knew stars and planets. Targon was a ruler, time and ages ago. Aurelion sol came and attempted to terrify the inhabitants of this planet at the time, and he succeeded, mostly. But he didn’t account for resistance to be met. Targon, whom was known as a fair and just ruler, sent his subject, family, even his lover away while he faced the beast. He made a great fight, and in the end trapped Aurelion Sol in mount Targon, which was named after the king’s victory.

Sadly, though, due to the injuries the king got during the fight, he died shortly after, but he left his armour and weapons, which he had imbued with magic to keep Aurelion Sol trapped, to his children. The items are still passed down now through the ages, or so I hear.” Casey explained to them, Jason followed along, nodding. It was interesting for sure. The car ride was long, Casey filled them in that their job was, actually, exploring the structure they found. To make note of anything. And, also, keep tabs on any potential traps. 

“Ancients always used traps.” Casey said, “so people wouldn’t uncover their secrets when they were dead- it’s a last ditch effort. Some may not work, but many might. Others will be in there, so you should be fine. But. remember this very closely- your lives are more important that the research of this place. My superiors may disagree, but I am not them. If you feel you cannot get out, you call for help. If you feel you can’t find your way back up after going into the building, you come back. You will still be paid, i’ll make sure of it. You won’t be penalized for wanting to live.” Casey said seriously, everyone nodded to that. 

It was a reassuring thought, that they weren’t expected to put their lives on the line for this thing. 

After a few hours of driving, which put them into the night, they pulled up to the bottom of a mountain where there were many tents around them, at least 30, maybe 40. 

“Follow me this way, do you four mind sharing a tent to sleep in? They are quite spacious, but we can space you out, if you need to.” Casey spoke, Jason shrugged. 

“I don’t mind staying with you guys if you don’t mind me being there.” Warwick offered, Nasus nodded. 

“I suppose we can share a tent, do you have any idea how long this may take?” Nasus asked, Casey shook his head. 

“A week, at least.” he said, sounding apologetic. “Perhaps more. If you cannot spare that much time, i understand. We can work something out.” Casey said, Nasus waved it off.

“We can offer 2 and a half weeks. After that, we have to be back. But we could return a few days after that, if you still need help.” Nasus said, Casey’s face lit up.

“Wonderful! That would be perfect!” Casey said, the tent they were lead to was, indeed, spacious inside. It was more than enough for fours people. It had four bunks with nice beds on them, not queen size, but a bit bigger than a twin mattress. You have the night to rest, tomorrow we’ll start on work. There’s food in cabinets there, and more will be brought every week.” Casey said, they all nodded and were left to their own devices…

“If you three are going to sleep together, please keep it quiet. I don’t need to hear you banging one out tonight, or any night.” Warwick said, walking to the bed at the far end of the tent, Jason blushed but didn’t deny it… it wasn’t false, really. 

Except for the sex part, which he was still a virgin. Renekton and Nasus didn’t hesitate to move to the same bed, pushing it against another. They laid down, Jason yawning, laid on the crease on the mattresses. He was lucky, both brothers were heavy enough he wouldn’t fall down the center of the bed. He fell asleep, Nasus’s arm under his head and Renekton’s wrapped around him.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day started slow for Jason. They woke up, Jason yawned and got ready, by this point unfazed by changing in front of Nasus and Renekton. They hadn’t done anything sexual, but being naked around each other, even for a moment, didn’t feel awkward anymore. Even with Warwick there.

One of Casey’s head workers was there 10 minutes after they had breakfast, simple cereal. She was the movie text perfect assistant. Glasses, pants suit, and a clipboard plus a take-no-shit expression. She was pretty. 

“You are all ready, then?” she asked, they all nodded. “You’re going to explore the temple, find anything of note, and report back. Warwick, as I hear it you’re sense of smell is exceptionally high, correct?” she asked, Warwick nodded. “You will be in the lead, or at least I recommend so. Follow me.” she said, turning and walking out.

“Are the the only four going down?” Renekton asked, Nasus did his magic thing and they took their weapons, the lady didn’t bat an eye as she nodded. 

“Yes, you are. We send you sound in groups, you have 3 hours to report back before you are presumed missing. If that happens, we’ll do our best to look for you. But please try to understand, these tunnels, these halls. We don’t know anything about them. What little record there is of Targon is mostly unreadable.” she said seriously, the walked, and before long they were before a large, immensely huge stone structure- Jason had to strain his neck to look up at it all. 

“How do you know it’s Targon’s then if you know nothing of him? Besides the legend?” Warwick asked, running a clawed hand over the temple wall. The women sighed, walking over to a section of weeds, pulling some apart revealing a spear carved into the stone there.

“We don’t know much, but we do know this is the seal for the Targon kingdom, when it was in power. Now, best of luck. Don’t die, that is a lot of paperwork I will have to fill out.” she said before walking away. 

“Bitch.” Renekton muttered, but made his way towards the entrance, the rest of them close behind. 

They made their way in, and it was clear the path they were meant to take, which lead up. The initial room was large, it had modern equipment set up, cameras, lights. It showed a lot. Jason looked around. 

“Come on, Jason.” Nasus said, walking towards the stairs. 

“Wait.” he said, still looking around. 

“What is it?” Renekton asked, Jason rolled his eyes. 

“Targon was a king, and from the legend I heard a smart one. Yes, much of his kingdom would be above ground… but it’s possible that there is more under.” Jason offered, all three stared at him. 

“First of all, this isn’t a movie.” Warwick said, sounding amused. “There isn’t always a secret passage. Second, our job is to find anything of note.” Warwick made a vague gesture to the stairs. 

“Movies are often based on real life.” Jason said, it was true after all, “and we will not find anything of worth if we go the predictable route they laid out for us.” Warwick laughed, shaking his head.

“You know what? I want to see this.” he smirked, crossing his arms. “Please, oh great Jason, find a secret passage.” he groused, before walking over to the stairs and leaning on the stairs. They were old, Jason walked over to them as well, Warwick nodded. “Sorry to be so rough, kid, but reality is reality.” he said, Jason waved it off, studying the steps, frowning. 

“There’s hinges.” Jason said quietly, all three had been making their way up the stairs, but stopped at that. 

“What did you say?” Nasus asked, walking back down the stairs and kneeling so he could see what he was talking about. Jason brushed the dust away. 

“Yeah, hinges.” Jason nodded. 

“Why would there be hinges on stairs?” Renekton asked, Jason smirked. 

“Because there’s a secret passage.” Jason responded with, Warwick rolled his eyes. 

“Great, you found a passage, now how do we open it?” Warwick asked, Jason looked around the room, pleased to see, despite stuff having been brought in, nothing seemed to be moved or taken out. Then his eyes landed on the railing, he tilted his head.

He walked over, and pulled it, it gave slightly, a clicking sound behind it. 

“Jason, you’re a genius.” Nasus said, helping him pull the post back, it fell to the ground with a clank, but nothing happened. 

“Get the other one.” Nasus instructed quickly, Warwick did so, jumping off the stairs, pulling it down quickly. Renekton, who was still on the steps, had to jump down them as the opened to both sides like a door… 

“Like I said.” Jason spoke as everyone stared down the staircase the task revealed. “Sometimes, movies are based on real things. Come on!” Jason moved down the stairs, turning on his phone which he was really grateful he brought now and switching the flashlight app on. 

“How did you know the staircase posts were the switches?” Warwick asked, beside him now. 

“They were off slightly, not quite touching the actual railing of the stairs. I took a guess and it worked.” Jason shrugged, Warwick nodded. 

“Fair enough, I suppose.” he mused, he sniffed the air, and started forward so he was leading the way, as the lady recommended. 

“Be careful.” Nasus said, “the lady was right, if there’s a secret way down here, there’s gonna be something that needs protecting. Be on alert.” Warwick nodded without stopping. They walked down, the only sound their footsteps and the only light was from Jason’s flashlight. 

“What makes us think they didn’t know about this?” Renekton asked, Jason looked back and saw Renekton was behind him but in front of Nasus, Nasus bringing up the back. 

“Because there’s no light alright down here, brother.” Nasus answered. “If they knew about this, they would’ve had lamps down here. Or would have at least equipped us with flash lights, for when it gets truly dark. As it is, we’ll have to rely on Jason’s flashlight to avoid getting lost.” Nasus said, Jason smirked, facing forward again, he halted, though, when the stairs they were walking on shifted. 

“Oh crap.” Jason muttered. He looked down, and saw a crack in the stairs. 

“Jason!” Jason turned, suddenly aware that the stairs had split in two. Jason and Warwick on one side, Nasus and Renekton on the other. Jason’s side, though, was sinking slowly. 

“Don’t!” Jason shouted back, Renekton stopped where he was about to jump over the slowly growing crack. “Go get help! If we all get trapped down here, we’re all screwed!” Nasus and Renekton looked like they would rather do anything but, but nodded eventually and ran up the stairs. Jason turned to Warwick. “Can you make the jump?” Jason asked, Warwick scowled. 

“I’m not leaving you down here alone.” Warwick argued, the stairs cracked again. 

Jason decided to not argue, they didn’t have time. “Fine! Keep going then! Hurry!” Warwick nodded, and turned and sprinted down the stairs, Jason already knew he wouldn’t be able to make the jump so he followed, doing his best to stay close. 

Suddenly, after a hundred meters down, the stairs dropped, Jason and Warwick with them. Jason hit them again a moment later, grunting in pain. Warwick landed next to him. 

“Fuck.” Jason cursed. Struggling to get back up, he sat, his phone, somehow, was still on, light shining, showing Warwick off to the left, groaning, leg trapped under a medium sized rock. Jason cursed but crawled over and pushed the rock off, Warwick whined, but didn’t protest while Jason sat him up. 

“Well, that was fun.” Warwick said, Jason nodded. 

“But let’s not do it again.” he requested, Warwick nodded. 

“Never again. Agreed.” he said, Jason stood up, grabbed his phone, and looked around. The light showed that they were slanted down still, but there was a new way up… “up or down?” Warwick asked, looking like he was going to struggle to stand up, Jason let him lean on him instantly when it looked like his leg would buckle. 

“Down.” Warwick nodded and didn’t protest as they hobbled down. 

“It might be easier for you to just go on ahead.” Warwick said after a hundred feet. 

“Shut up.” Jason said instantly. “You wouldn’t leave me, I won’t leave you. I trust Nasus and Renekton, they’ll find us and get us out.” Warwick looked dubious at best, but didn’t argue. Jason continued walking, Warwick limping and helping as much as he could. 

Jason just really hoped Nasus and Renekton would be fast about rescuing them.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Renekton had sprinted up the stairs, but he stopped when he heard the crash behind him. He turned, ready to bolt back down the steps, but his brother stopped him with a hand on the chest.

“We have to get out and get help, brother.” Nasus said, Renekton growled. 

“Jason could be seriously hurt.” Renekton argued, Nasus frowned, and Renekton saw it then. His brother was freaking out, in was just in his head, he was keeping a cool front. 

“I know that.” he said, tone even, “but we won’t do him any good if we can’t even see what we’re doing, let alone get to him… have faith, brother, Jason’s strong. He’ll be fine. And Warwick is no slouch, he’ll survive, and i’m sure they can help each other.” Nasus said, Renekton calmed himself, but nodded. When they got to the stair top, Renekton was unsurprised to find Casey there with three people. 

“You found this?” he asked, eyes wide. Nasus nodded, stepping forward. 

“Yes, but we don’t have time for that.” Nasus said, “our friends, Jason and Warwick, were caught in a trap in there, we need flashlights, at least, and rope. We don’t know what their condition will be, so any medical supplies will be very helpful.” Renekton sometimes was jealous of his brother’s ability to be calm anytime, but now he was grateful for it. He would freak out if he started talking, worry for Jason at the forefront of his mind.

Casey nodded instantly. “Of course, we have everything you need up here, take whatever you need, we’ll explore once your friends are safe. Do you need any assistance?” Nasus had already started looking for the stuff, so Renekton made himself answer.

“Do you have any medical experts here right now?” he asked, Casey shook his head. 

“No, i rushed here with them when we heard that crash, it will take another ten-” 

“Then no we don’t need anything. Make sure the medics are ready, though. In case either of them down there are hurt badly.” 

Nasus took 10 minutes getting everything, before darting down the stairs again. Renekton followed. 

“What’s the plan?” Renekton asked, Nasus sighed. 

“We’re going to rescue them. My guess is the crash we heard was the steps falling, my hope is they didn’t fall under, if they did…” Nasus didn’t finish the sentence, he didn't have to. Renekton understood the implication. “Since it fell, we’ll need to be careful going down, that’s what the rope is for. We’ll make a plan once we figure out what happened to them.” Renekton nodded, accepting it. 

When they got down there, Nasus shoved both flashlights in his hand. 

“You really only grabbed flashlights and rope?” Renekton asked, confused. Nasus nodded.

“I took a guess on how far the fell, which is about 100 feet. We should have enough to get down.” he tied the rope expertly to a sturdy rock, “do you want to go first?” he asked, Renekton nodded, grabbing the rope and going down slowly, they didn’t have harnesses, so they had to be extra careful. 

When he got down, Renekton switched one of the lights on. Usually, his animalistic vision let him see in the dark… but it was too dark here for that, so he relied on the flashlight. 

He found blood, but not a lot. That was good. A little made since, they fell and got hurt of course. It didn’t mean anything. Nasus dropped beside him, taking the other flashlight and turning it on. 

They sniffed around, letting their animal sides take a little more control than usual.

“There.” Nasus said, pointing to a blood trail. “They went down…” Nasus looked confused, but shook his head. “Come on, let’s go.” he said, Renekton followed. 

They headed down the steps hopping to find Warwick and Jason safe. Renekton though couldn’t help feeling concerned, hoping Jason especially was ok.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, i worked on it though and got it done eventually! hope you enjoy!

Jason hefted Warwick’s weight as they continued to move. They had just gone through a doorway, and thankfully the ground had leveled out. The light revealed a large room, stretching maybe a football stadium size. There wasn’t much in the room, some rubble from over time, a statue at the far end of the room, and three doors, one behind the statue, to the left, and to the right. 

“Well, more options. Left or right?” Jason asked. 

“Shouldn’t we wait for Nasus and Renekton? If we keep moving we’ll wind up getting lost.” Warwick advised, Jason shrugged.

“You’re the one that said ‘up or down’ earlier, but alright. We’ll wait here. How’s the leg?” Jason asked, Warwick tested it, then winced and took the weight back off of it. 

“Bad, but not broken I don’t think.” Jason nodded and settled Warwick against the wall, he himself sat next to the wolf, making sure to keep them both close to the way they came in. 

“This is not how I imagined this trip going.” Warwick muttered. “It was supposed to be simple, explore some dungeon or whatever, instead it’s a ancient temple with booby traps.” he whined, Jason shrugged. 

“Well, it could be worse.” Jason offered. 

“How?” Warwick asked. 

“We could’ve been completely crushed under the rubble instead of just a hurt leg and a bit of disorientation for me.” Jason said simply, Warwick nodded, silent. 

There wasn’t really much more to say after that, just them sitting down there. After a while, there was a cracking noise…

“Oh god dammit not again!” Warwick shouted, but nothing happened to the ground for a few minutes, in fact the noise stopped for a moment. And then it happened again, but it was growing closer, Jason stood up… 

“I don’t have the best feeling about this.” Jason said, giving Warwick the phone, “shine the light so I know what i’m facing.” Jason said, Warwick scowled. 

“I can fight, just give me a-” he yowled when he tried to stand up, he snatched the phone, grumbling. 

He shined it, and it lit up most of the room. The sound was coming from all three of the doorways they haven’t come through yet…

“We should have went up.” Jason said, drawing his sword, it was deafening in the quiet room. The crackling sound got louder, Jason gulped. Out of the door behind the statue came a skeleton, standing right up and holding a big sword, behind it a mist drifted into the room, not enough to cloud his vision, but enough to fill the room quickly. The other three doors revealed two skeletons each, and more mist came into the room. 

A mind numbing fear consumed him, making him collapse to a knee. 

“Jason! Get out of here! You’re not experienced enough for this kind of fight, run! I’ll be fine!” Warwick shouted, even as the two skeletons on the right charged, the left ones following. 

Jason ignored Warwick’s yells, and forced the fear down. He assumed it was an effect of the mist. He blocked the first attack, surprised by the strength behind the blow. It didn’t make him stumble but the thing was stronger than it looked. He pushed it back and swung at the second one catching a blow on it’s side, cutting it clean in half. Jason aloud himself a half moment to be relieved they weren’t hard to kill. He parried and blocked blow, he took down two more of the skeletons, leaving the one with the big sword and the last one from the right doorway. The fear in Jason’s mind was threatening to claw his brain out, it was getting to the point of being painful. 

He pushed it down, blocking a blow from the smaller skeleton, slashing again and cutting it in half. 

That left the bigger one standing. Jason wasn’t expecting much, mostly for it to just charge like the rest- the fact that it hadn’t yet was mildly concerning. But of the few possibilities his mind came up with, it wasn’t for its mouth to drop open and for a horrifying roar to be let out, Jason was absently aware of his sword falling to the ground, his hands coming to his ears, to try to stop the noise. 

Suddenly the light that had been in the room went out, a cracking sound heard and a pained howl heard, Jason forced his hands away from his ears, making a flame so he could see. He turned to Warwick who was curled into a ball, hands clenched on his ears, whimpering. 

If the sound to Jason was painful, it must have been deafening to Warwick with his advanced senses. Jason looked back at the creature, his ears ringing. The thing was strolling closer, its eyes glowing a brilliant red. It was terrifying. When it got close enough, it raised the sword in one arm, Jason gulped, ears burning still. He was entirely ready to blast the thing with magic, probably the fire he had in his hand now. 

Before he could, the thing stopped, glowing eyes going out and it collapsed to the ground. Jason stared for a moment, mind whirling. His mind was still foggy with fear, he grabbed his sword, put it in its sheath, he turned to the entrance, but snapped his mind into place and went to help Warwick, who was still whining a little bit. 

“Come on, Warwick. We need to get out of here before more of those things get here.” Jason said, Warwick whined louder. 

“Don’t talk so loud.” he complained, still clutching his ears. Jason was relieved the wolf hadn’t gone deaf. So, he complied. 

“Ok.” he said in a quieter voice. “We still need to get out, come on.” Warwick let himself he hefted up, Jason didn’t bother waiting for Warwick to be ready to move, his mind wouldn’t let it happen. He had to get out of there as fast as he could. Helping Warwick took most of his effort, and now all that was left was to run, fast. 

He hurried out the door they came in, wanting to get away from the mist that was clogging his mind. He didn’t expect to crash into a body, sending himself and Warwick to the ground, he stared up, eyes wide as they registered Nasus and Renekton. 

“Oh thank god.” Jason said, relief flooding him. He put Warwick down, and jumped, clutching to Renekton(who was closest), and hugged tightly. 

Renekton hugged back, Jason saw Nasus walk over and check on Warwick. 

“Don’t be too loud, if you heard that roar then you know how loud it was, me and Warwick were next to it… his ears are still pretty sensitive.” Jason said, quiet like he had been before. Nasus nodded. 

He patched Warwick up as well as he could, binding the leg, and using a little bit of magic to heal him. 

When he was done, Warwick was able to move on his own, though it was with a limp, due to the binded leg. 

“Are you ok?” Nasus asked finally, walking over to Jason and putting a hand on the back of his neck. 

Jason nodded, leaning very slightly into the touch, but not letting go of Renekton. 

“I’m fine.” he assured, though his voice was still shaky from the fear inducing mist from that room. “A little shaken, but i’ll be ok.” he assured, Nasus nodded, bringing their heads closer and kissing his forehead. It was gentle and sweat, and through it Jason’s felt the worry Nasus was feeling for him, as was Renekton, who was still clutching him tightly. 

“We should get out of here.” Warwick cut them off. Renekton growled lowly, not threateningly but definitely annoyed. “You three can cuddle all you want later, right now there’s some magic in this place, more than I think our employers accounted for. Me and Jason can explain later, for now come on!“ Warwick growled, limping up the stairs. Nasus let go of Jason, though his touch lingered even as he helped Warwick, supporting half his weight, Renekton didn’t let him go. He half carried Jason up the stairs, Jason let himself be carried. They got to where the stairs had cracked and split off, there was a rope there.

It took them a half hour to get up the rope, Warwick being unable to climb due to his hurt leg, so Renekton and Nasus had to help him up, Renekton climbed the rope first, and Nasus tied it off around Warwick and Renekton hoisted him up, when the rope was dropped back down, Jason tried to let Nasus go up first, but Nasus had none of it, he pushed Jason towards the rope before he could talk.

“I’ll be right behind you.” Nasus said, voice brooking no argument. Jason nodded, and climbed. 

When he got to the top, it took Nasus a minute longer to get up there, they headed back up. 

Nasus didn’t leave his side this time, hand gripping his arm, not tightly but firmly. 

There were people there when they finally got up there, Jason blinked, surprised it was dark out now… it hadn’t felt like that long. 

The lamps were turned on and a medic helped Warwick, and another came up to Jason. 

He was poked and prodded at until it was decided he had a minor concussion, he wasn’t given any medication because of that. After that, Nasus and Renekton didn’t leave Jason’s side. They escorted him back to the tent, and he was sat down while Nasus made them(Warwick as well, he followed behind them), food.

“So, what happened down there?” Nasus asked, Jason sighed, the effects of the mist weren’t gone, far from it. The residual fear was there. It was just easier to ignore right now, with Nasus in the same space as him, and Renekton even closer, pressed firmly to him. 

“When we fell, it took me a minute to get a grip on what was happening.” Jason said, sighing. “When I was finally able to get myself standing, I saw two ways, up and down, and then Warwick trapped, his leg was under a rock. I was able to get him out, but I didn’t have anything to patch him up so i hoped you guys would find us before it was able to get infected or anything.” he explained, Nasus nodded.

“Why did you leave the area?” he asked, “you knew we were coming for you, why did you move from where you were?” Nasus asked, Jason blinked at the question. 

“That was my fault.” Warwick interrupted. “I questioned the stability of the place, and I wanted us to be somewhere we would be more likely to survive any further collapses.” he explained, Nasus nodded. 

“Anyway.” Jason continued, “we walked down, and into a room. It had a statue in the center of it, and three doorways.” Jason said, pulling it out of his memory. 

“What was the statue of?” Nasus asked, Jason started to answer, and stopped short, mouth closing shut. 

“Um… I don’t remember.” Jason furrowed his brow, focusing. But no, the image of the statue was gone. Nasus turned to him, eyes calculating, before he nodded for him to continue. 

Warwick cut in there, though. “There was a clicking sound after we got in there, after that walking skeletons stepped out of the doors he mentioned. Behind them floated in a… mist, not thick, at least not visually, but it was effective. It induced fear, in myself it did at least, I assume it did the same to Jason.” Jason nodded. “After that, the skeletons attacked.” Warwick explained, suddenly Nasus was there, prodding at him like the medics had. 

“Why the hell didn’t you mention the mist when the medics were taking care of you?” he demanded, not really harsh, more like irritation. Jason could live with that. 

“I didn’t want to talk about it with them.” Jason said evenly, “it… the effects were still fresh in my mind at that moment.” Jason shrugged, “they’re still fresh in mind.” he added, Nasus sighed, hands gentler than they had been a minute before, patting him on the shoulder gently before going back to the food. 

“I was able to take 4 of the smaller ones out.” Jason said, “but the effects of the mist were getting to me then, and then the bigger one let out that roar. My hearing wasn’t as sensitive as Warwick’s, so it didn’t cause quite the same effect, but it did cause me to drop my weapon on instinct, Warwick had had my phone, which was pretty much the entire light in the room at that moment, and he dropped in, for the same reason I dropped my sword. I used magic to create a flame to light the place up, when I did the thing charged me, but it stopped when it wound its blade back to strike… I don’t know why but it collapsed. Shortly after that, I got Warwick, and got us out of there, we ran into you and you know the rest from there.” Jason finished, Nasus poured out four bowls of food, and carried them, giving one to Jason and Renekton, and handing one over to Warwick as well. 

“I’m just glad you’re safe.” Renekton said, that warmed Jason a little bit. “We’ll talk to Casey in the morning, but-” 

“Morning?” Jason asked, stopping the spoon mid way to his mouth. “How… how long were we down there?” he asked, surprised. Renekton seemed to think about it. Then shrugged. 

“A few hours, I suppose.” Renekton said, then frowned. “Why, are you not feeling well?” he asked, Jason shook his head, confused. 

“No, i must have gotten knocked out then, it didn’t feel like hours. An hour, maybe, but not hours.” Jason shrugged, he started eating then, not wanting to dwell on that thought. He had lost a few hours between falling and getting up and helping Warwick… that was mildly concerning. 

“It’s fine, Jason. You dropped 2 stories… the fact you didn’t break anything, just from the fall, is a relieve, a few hours of unconsciousness is better than that, right?” Nasus offered, sitting on the bed on the other side of Jason, facing Warwick who was sat on his own cot. 

They ate in relative silence until…

“The last skeleton…” Nasus said, like he was thinking. “Do you have any idea, like a thought or something you notice, that might have made it stop?” Nasus asked, Jason shook his head.

“No.” he admitted. “I was going to try jumping out of the way of the slash, but it fell to the floor before I could. After that nothing happened.” Jason admitted. Nasus nodded. 

“Ok. we’ll think on that more tomorrow.” Nasus said, voice brooking no argument. Jason finished his food, and let Renekton take the bowl without complaint. He wanted to say he wasn’t helpless, he could take care of himself fine, but he saw the tense set of Renekton’s and Nasus’s shoulders were. He let himself be babied, not wanting to upset either of them further.

It didn’t take long for Jason to get tired, after the effects of the mist finally dwindled until only the memory was there. He let himself be shifted, and wound up clutching Renekton’s shirt, and Nasus spooning him, holding him tight. 

Jason fell asleep, content.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, they had to go to Casey to report what they found. Warwick was given a crutch, much to his annoyance. Jason found it funny, the wolf whining like this. 

They were sat, now, in Casey’s tent, getting ready to talk about what was happening. Jason recounted what he said to Nasus and Renekton the night before, Casey nodded along and didn’t interrupt. He looked contemplative… 

“Thank you, all four of you.” Casey said first, “you have helped this exploration immensely. And I am eternally grateful. And I feel compelled to ask this of you; would you like to stop this now? You’ve done your part, a new way to be explored. If you wish, we will pay you in full, and you can go home. No further questions. It’s over.” Casey said, leaving them to the decision… Jason shifted in his seat. Logically, after going against those skeletons he knew he should want to go home. But…

“I’d love to stay and help however I can.” Jason said, and sighed again. “But i’ll let Nasus and Renekton decide what to do. I’ll trust their decision.” Jason said, Casey nodded, both brothers seemed contemplative. 

Warwick sighed. “This is fucking annoying.” he through the crutch to the ground, surprising everyone. He then took his finger, Jason had a protest on his lips but Warwick already snapped it, though to his amazement the Finger healed quickly, and so did the leg now. 

He stood, shaking his leg out. 

“I’m staying.” Warwick announced, “i’ll help as much as I am able to.” he said, Jason gaped. What the hell just…

“What the hell was that?!” Jason demanded. 

“I’m a werewolf, kid.” Warwick rolled his eyes. “I have advanced healing. Sometimes I need the pain to start it, but it works well.” he explained, Jason gaped.

“Why didn’t you use that while i was fighting the skeletons?!” Jason demanded, Warwick sat down.

“The mist didn’t just affect you.” was his simple reply, Jason blinked. 

“Sorry.” Warwick nodded in response, Jason turned back to the others. 

“So, what do you guys think?” Jason asked, Nasus still looked contemplative, but Renekton talked. 

“You’re sure you want to do this? I have a feeling it’s going to be harder from here.” Renekton said like a warning, Jason nodded resolutely. 

“I have a better idea of what i’m getting into. And i’m confident I can do it.” he said, Renekton nodded. 

“Then i’ll stay with you and help out.” Renekton said, that left Nasus who look thoughtful, before finally sighing. 

“If we do get into this we might not be able to make it back in time for that amatures tournament.” Nasus said, Jason shrugged. 

“Always next time.” he offered, Nasus smirked. 

“Then what’s our next step, Casey?” all eyes turned to the man, who was beaming, a grin stretching ear to ear. 

“The next step is a deeper exploration, of course.” Casey said, “we’ll equip you with all of the necessary equipment, Allison was supposed to tell you to do that before you even went into the building, but she can be a bit of an air head sometimes. You’ll be sent down with others, and explore for a few days, we’ll set up a route to get more supplies, should you need them, down there. But that will be later, once i’ve made the arrangements. For now, rest and get prepared. We’ll get started in 5 hours.” Casey said, dismissing them. 

They all nodded and left, Jason with Nasus and Renekton, Warwick off to… somewhere. 

They herded Jason back to the tent, and Jason let himself be lead…

They prepared for the journey, physically and mentally. There wasn’t much to do as far as entertainment right then, what with Jason’s phone being shattered in the secret caverns under the building. 

He was just grateful that the time seemed to fly by. Nasus insisted on teaching Jason a light spell, “in case something happens to whatever flashlights we have.” Nasus explained. Jason nodded, it couldn’t hurt really. “Keep in kind, though. While this doesn’t take a lot of magic, it also isn’t any type of offensive magic. You won’t be able to cause damage with it. You might be able to blind your enemy, but you’ll also blind yourself, understood?” Nasus said, Jason nodded. 

The spell in itself was fairly simple, it just took Jason a little bit of time, and direction from Nasus, to get it right. When he did, a single blue orb floated in front of him, Jason smiled. 

“I didn’t know it was supposed to be blue. It’s a pretty color.” Jason mused, poking the little light, it bounced away a little, Jason poked it again, this time towards himself, and it drifted. Nasus was frowning. 

“That… you shouldn’t be able to do that with it yet.” Nasus said, sounding confused. “It also shouldn’t be blue…” Nasus added, Renekton slapped him on the back. 

“Don’t worry, brother. It’s not hurting anyone. Extinguish the light and we’ll get going. You two wasted the better part of the last four and a half hours doing your magic.” Renekton said, sounding more fond than annoyed. Nasus nodded. 

“We should get going then.” he agreed. He turned to Jason, “are you still up for this?” he asked, Jason nodded. 

“I wouldn’t have said anything before if I wasn’t a hundred percent sure.” he flicked the light out. 

They equipped their weapons, which they had put to the side while they rested. After that they made their way to the building, ready to start into the exploration, hopefully this time ready for whatever happens. 

The trip to the building was short this time, since they didn’t have to follow anyone. Inside, Warwick was already there. As was Casey, there were lights leading down into the tunnels. Casey giving orders, and people coming up and out of the now bright tunnel. 

“Hello!” Casey greeted when they approached. “I’ve set up light to where you have gone, I did not want to risk my men going further.” Casey explained. 

“But you have no problem risking our lives.” Warwick sneered, Casey sighed. 

“You and the others I hired are accomplished warriors… most of the other men here are explorers, strictly. They don’t know how to fight, they can’t swing a sword as anything more than a club, and they certainly, as far as I know, can’t weave magic.” Casey said, no one argued with that. It was true after all. 

“So who are the other people going with us?” Jason asked, curious. Casey smiled. 

“4 people, actually.” Casey admitted. “They’re over in that corner of the room.” he pointed, Jason couldn’t help but gape. One of the guys there was huge, and Jason had met Galio the Stone Guardian Giant, or whatever the hell he was. 

He didn’t wear a shirt, revealing heavily tattooed skin. He held a big bag on his back. The girl to his left was much shorter, dressed almost like a pirate. At her waist were two guns, and on her back as well was a bag, though not nearly as big as the guy’s bag.

To the other side of them were two people, a guy and girl. They were dressed similarly, like bird would be the first thing Jason compared them to. One was dressed in a dark purple color, the other dressed in a bright orange and yellow mix of colors. They, too, held a bag on their backs. 

“I’ll introduce you to them in a moment.” Chase said, “i’ve already given Warwick his bag, and gone over everything in it. But i’ll do the same for you guys.” Chase walked over to a crate and pulled out three black bags, completely identical to the ones on the other 5 people’s backs. He tossed them out, Jason caught his, as did Nasus and Renekton. 

“In them you’ll find basic stuff. Flashlights, a compressible sleeping bag, matches, small bunsen burner stoves, a few quarts of water, and freeze dried food. Braum, he is the big guy over there by the way, elected to carried a majority of the other equipment. I found it hard to argue with his stature, honestly. But one other thing is in each of your bags, a wireless headset. It is the best there is, I made it myself after all. Tested over and over again. Should you get split up, or feel you need to split up, you can use them to keep a tab on everyone’s condition.” Chase explained, Jason and the others nodded, flipping the bags onto their shoulders, the flashlights were in a pocket on the side, so they were in easy to reach spots. 

“Now, come, i’ve already introduced Warwick to the others now i’ll introduce you.” Chase said, they followed behind. 

All for, the big guy Braum and the other three, looked up when they approached. 

“Hello!” Braum said, voice boisterous. He seemed friendly, Jason noted, despite his slightly overwhelming presence. 

“Hello to you too, Braum. And you as well.” Chase said the them, “these are the others I spoke to you about, who will be joining you on the trip into the temple.” Jason blinked at the name. A temple? He supposed it was accurate, but he hadn’t thought to label it like that. 

“Hello, my name is, as Chase just mentioned, is Braum.” Braum said, he shook Jason’s hand, as well as Nasus’s and Renekton’s. “This here is my friend, Miss Fortune, though she usually prefers to just be called Fortune.” Braum introduced. “And I don’t know them as well, but this is Xayah and Rakan.” Braum said, gesturing to the woman and man dressed like birds. 

“Nice to meet you.” Jason responded, because he was not impolite damnit. “I’m Jason, the big guy is Nasus and the croc is Renekton.” Jason gestured to each of them, Braum nodded. “And you already met Warwick over there.” Jason jabbed a thumb over at Warwick, who was resting by the entrance underground, bag on his lap. 

“Yes, yes we did.” Rakan nodded. “Can we get started, now?” Rakan asked, he seemed hyper. Jason wasn’t sure what to make of that. 

Chase took control of the conversation again. “Of course, we were waiting for them to get here.” Chase said, leading the way to Warwick, who stood up, slinging the bag onto both shoulders. “Now, as I said before they got here, be careful down there. We were careful to keep to where they explored, but no farther… good luck down there. We’ll have people following and setting up lights every half an hour, so if you run into trouble and can’t handle it or get hurt, remember that.” Chase said, Rakan didn’t wait for a go ahead. He just jumped, seemingly happy, and hurried down the stairs. 

“Sorry about Rakan.” Xayah said, when they followed down the stairs at a jog so they didn’t lose a member of their group. “He’s… well, he’s basically a child, at heart and mind. But he’s a good person, over all.” Xayah said, no one really commented. 

Rakan was waiting for them at the bottom of the rope, which they used to get down, since the stairs were still destroyed. “You’re all too slow!” Rakan whined, Xayah walked up to him and slapped him on the back of the head. 

“Calm down, Rakan! This is an important mission we’ve got.” Xayah said, voice completely reprimanding. Rakan pouted. 

“Whatever.” he said, “i’ll continued to lead, if you want. One of you guys can keep up front with me.” Rakan said, Warwick elected himself, moving forward ahead of them. He and Rakan moved, Xayah followed, Nasus pushed forward beside him, Renekton moved by Miss Fortune’s side leaving Jason walking next to Braum.

Though that was a little bit of a misleading thing, since Braum took up a majority of the passageway. It mean Jason was walking just a little in front of him. The trip into the opening Jason and Warwick had been in earlier. The skeleton piles were still there, as was Jason’s phone though he ignored that. He didn’t really need it right now. Maybe on his way back he would pick it up. 

“We should split up from here.” Xayah said, looking at the three unexplored parts of the room. 

“How will we split up, then?” Jason asked, he saw Nasus looking thoughtful, probably thinking through the options. 

“We’ll split into 2 groups, and go through the left and the right, then after that we’ll come back here and go down the center as a whole.” Nasus offered, Jason saw the other four think it over, Jason kind of liked that plan. Better than only having two people, should they get into major trouble. 

“Well, I guess that’s as good as we can do right now.” Xayah said, nodding. “Wanna flip a coin for who gets which side?” she asked, pulling what looked like a quarter out of her pocket, Nasus nodded. 

She flicked it up, “tails for left!” she said, catching the coin, and slapping it onto the back of her hand, she lifted her hand, before groaning. “Alright, it’s heads. Take your pick.” she said. 

“Right.” Nasus said, already heading towards the doorway, the other group did the same. 

“Remember your headsets if anything goes wrong.” Miss Fortune said, before they were all in the tunnel, walking opposite ways. Jason stayed in the back, behind Nasus and Renekton. They walked, and walked. 

When the light finally died to where they couldn’t see, Jason grabbed his flashlight and switched it on. The passage wasn’t too tight, not enough for them to walk side by side, but not so bad they were uncomfortable with moving. 

Before long, they entered a bigger cavern. It was bigger than the other one, probably twice the size. There was a large alter at the far end of the room. Before it was steps leading down around it. 

The before even that was a stone bridge, on both sides was water, dark, nearly black in appearance. “Tread carefully.” Warwick said, leading the way forward, Jason let his hand fall on his sword, which was on his back behind his backpack. It would be easy enough to get out. 

Nothing happened when they crossed the stone bridge, which was a definite relief. It wasn’t even wobbly, so they could all pass at the same time. When they got to the altar, Warwick halted, sniffing the air. 

“This place is heavy with magic.” Warwick warned them. 

“I can feel it.” Nasus agreed, stepping around him. “Be on alert, Jason, Renekton.” Nasus said, Jason unclipped the blade from it’s sheath, just a little bit. He was still holding the flashlight, so he was glad he was able to at least see right now. 

They moved towards the article, Jason wasn’t sure how, but he found himself at the front of the group, approaching the altar first. On it, buried deep into the altar, was a sword. The only thing showing was its handle… 

“Why would someone shove a sword into the altar of this place?” Jason said, walking around said altar, jumping back. “Ok, that’s disgusting.” Jason said, using his foot to move the dead body out of the way. It was completely a skeleton, but there were maggots and shit in it. 

There was old armour clinging to the bones, and a dagger in the left hand. It was stained a rusted color. 

There wasn’t anything directly behind the altar, but off to the left there was a room. Jason moved towards it, leaning in and shining the light around it. It wasn’t big, by any means, but it wasn’t empty either. There were pots and stuff in it. 

He stepped in. 

“Be careful, Jason.” Nasus called out to him. 

“I’m fine, there’s not even anything in here worth noting.” Jason called back. If this was all there was to see of this place, they’d be able to move on pretty quickly. He looked around the room, and noticed a few books. He beamed, snatching them up. “Here, Nasus. You might enjoy these.” Jason offered, stepping out of the room, Nasus, Renekton, and Warwick were inspecting the altar, Nasus turned, and almost bounded over at the sights of the books. He snatched one of them up, and opened it gently. 

“Oh, ancient text.” Nasus mumbled, eyes darting back and forth over the page. He flicked to the next page, wondering around the hall, reading all the while. 

“Can you actually read the language?” Jason asked, surprised. He knew he himself wouldn’t be able to. Nasus nodded, not looking up from the book. 

“It’s an old form of the Japanese language.” he waved off. “There aren’t many differences, so people get them confused, but there are enough that to the right eye, it’s almost instantly noticeable. 

Jason saw Warwick getting ready to grip the handle to the sword in the stone altar. 

“Wait!” Nasus said, holding a hand out to Warwick, who jumped back from the altar.

“What?! Is it a trap?” Warwick asked, eyes darting from the sword to Nasus and back. 

“Yes… kind of.” Nasus said, mouth moving slightly as his eyes flew over the pages. “Oh, this is amazing.” Nasus said, he snapped the book closed, before turning to Jason, and holding it out, Jason took the book, confused. 

“What is it, brother? Don’t leave us in suspense!” Renekton protested. 

“Aurelion Sol… he was never defeated. Not truly.” Nasus spoke, walking around the altar. His movements were slower, eyes drifting more carefully over the surface. “This altar, the sword in it, it holds Aurelion Sol trapped. Trapped here, for all of these years.” Nasus said, voice awed. 

“Wouldn’t he be dead by now?” Jason asked, Nasus shook his head. 

“Aurelion Sol is immortal, there’s only one celestial dragon. He does not need to eat, he could live forever… but the power Targon must have used to trap him here… that is what is truly amazing. Aurelion Sol possesses the power to destroy entire planets with ease… for Targon to be able to trap that kind of energy, it’s an amazing thing.” Nasus stopped, facing the sword. He placed a hand on it, and it sparked red, Nasus nodded pulling his hand away. 

“The magic in it is still strong.” Nasus said. 

“So what now? Should we go back and join up with Xayah and the others?” Jason asked, Nasus looked around the room, frowning. 

“I suppose so.” he agreed. 

They traversed back over the stone bridge and to the doorway… which was sealed off. 

“Fuck.” Renekton swore under his breath. “I guess we should have thought this thing through more.” Renekton offered, Jason nodded his agreement, moving towards the center of the room, hoping to see another way out… there wasn’t one. 

“We’ll have to wait for the others to figure out we’re gone.” Nasus said, he had followed Jason, and was looking around the chamber. 

“It could be too late at that point.” Jason pointed out. “Oh, the headset!” Jason swung the bag off his back, he dug around. The headset was a wire, one ear piece, and a box that clipped to his pants. He put the earpiece on, and turned on the box. There was radio silence for a moment. 

“Xayah, Rakan, Braum Miss fortune? Any of you turn this thing on yet?” Jason spoke into it. The other three were watching, listening intently. 

“Yeah, I hear you kid.” Xayah’s voice came through. “What’s up?” she asked. 

“We’re… trapped. The room we found, the door closed.” Jason explained quickly, he heard speaking over the headset. 

“We’ll be there in a few minute- our way was a dead end, probably a trick to confuse people. There were just three rooms, not even big enough for Rakan to fit into, and he is crazy flexible.” Xayah said, there were footsteps then, so they were already on the move. 

Jason gave a confirmative. He took off the headset. “They’re coming.” he offered, Nasus nodded. “I can’t help but wonder if this trip isn’t going to take that long.” Jason offered. 

“What do you mean?” Nasus asked, sitting down beside him, Renekton and Warwick sat on the ground around them, ready to wait. 

“Well, it this is as far as each tunnels go, then it can’t be that far right?” Jason offered. “I mean, of course there’s the possibility that the last tunnel is hundreds of miles left, but so far I feel like it isn’t.” Jason shrugged. Nasus nodded. 

“We’ll figure it out, and worse comes to worse and this doesn’t take as long as we originally planned, we’ll have plenty of time to prepare for the League tournament.” Nasus shrugged it off. 

“Yeah.” Renekton spoke up, “it’s not like it can get really worse, right now we’re just trapped in a room. At least we can see right now.” Renekton offered. 

There was a splash in the water to the left of Jason and Nasus, Jason turned, turning towards it. He looked up, figuring something had dropped…. 

There was a ripple in the water this time, something going up and out of it… 

“You just had to say something, didn’t you Renekton!?” Warwick demanded, Renekton held his hands up. 

“Not my fault. This was so not my fault.” he protested. 

“Let’s focus on not getting killed by whatever is in the water before we assign blame!” Nasus shouted. 

Jason pulled out his sword, ready to protect himself. This was turning out to be more dangerous than he thought it would be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter out, i hit writer's block and could not think of how to progress the story! 
> 
> not to mention finals are kicking my ass right now. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy the chapter, even if it is late in coming.

Jason was hurt. That was what processed in Nasus’s mind. They had been fighting the big beast for the past 10 minutes, it resembled a squid in appearance. It had lashed out, it’s tentacle like appendage longer than Nasus would have guessed, he was able to jump over it, as was Warwick, Renekton was knocked away like Jason, but he wore armour unlike the kid. So his damage was minimal, Jason hit the stone wall, luckily not falling into the water, but onto a small ledge… it was close to being under water. 

Nasus struck out, when the beast lashed out again. It had struck straight down, now. Nasus used it, rolling out of the way, and plunged his Halberd into the tentacle, the beast screeched in pain, all seven other tentacles lashed out of the water, it picked up a rock and chucked it, Nasus barely dodged out of the way of it. 

He chanced a look over, and was relieved that Renekton had been able to get to Jason, he was dripping wet, having dived into the water, but he was by his side, Jason sitting up. 

He looked back, and blocked a tentacle that almost hit him. As worried as he was about Jason, he had to fight his current battle. 

Even as he thought that, he didn’t notice until it was too late, the tentacle that curled around his foot. It yanked him, knocking him down, he grunted in pain when his head hit the hard ground. 

He was lifted, above the stone pathway. 

He growled, attempting to hit the tentacle holding him, but he missed, his head dizzy not just from the hit, but also from being upside down, blood rushing to his head. He heard splashing and then the sound of cutting flesh. 

He fell, but didn’t hit the ground. Instead, he hit clothed flesh. “Oh god you’re heavy!” Nasus grunted, because while the impact wasn’t as bad, it was still momentarily jarring. “Alright, you good Nasus? Renekton took it upon himself to go into a rage and kill the thing, Warwick is helping and slashing it down.” Jason offered, because he was the one who caught Nasus. 

Nasus nodded, as well as he could. He sat up, pain flaring in his head. 

“Hey hey, take it easy!” Jason insisted, “you hit your head hard, that will jar anyone.” Jason insisted, pushing him down when he made to stand. Nasus would’ve protested, his brother needed him. But Jason turned on his heal, cutting a tentacle off of the squid, which was coming too close for comfort. 

Nasus winced, falling back and just sitting back down. “I’ll trust you to not let my brother get himself killed then.” Nasus sighed. Jason nodded, Nasus watched him charge in, but he wasn’t like Renekton or Warwick. Despite his injury, Jason judged what was happening quickly, and jumped in, bringing his sword down with both hands, right into the things face which had just then started to emerge from the water. 

The thing screeched, lashing out all around, before falling still. 

Jason hopped off, barely making it back to the stone ledge, Nasus even had to reach a hand out and catch him so he wouldn’t go head first back into the water. 

Renekton and Warwick were in the water though, which was hilarious to Nasus. As long as they weren’t in danger. They got out easy enough, and Nasus instantly felt it, the jolt in magic in the air. Just after, the door, which had been closed, exploded in(the shards thankfully not hitting them) and Braum stood, holding a shield as big as he was, before long the shield evaporated like water, turning into a mist before vanishing. 

Xayah followed in, then the others. She took in the scene, and put away what, to Nasus, looked like a feather shaped dagger. With one last look before it was put away, he thought maybe it was a dagger shaped feather. 

“We miss all the fun?” she asked, “you guys good?” she asked, Renekton and Warwick both shook, like dogs Nasus thought, and nodded. 

“Nasus.” Renekton said, “you hit your head pretty good, you ok?” he asked, Nasus nodded, grunting as he stood up. The pain was bad, but he’d live. 

He was on his knee when Jason was there, again, and pushed him to sit up, Nasus came up to his waist like this, Jason sighed, looking down at him. 

“Nasus, you’re bleeding, at the very least i’m going to wrap it.” Jason was already walking over to where they had all tossed their bags… Nasus couldn’t help but be relieved none of their stuff, besides Renekton and Warwick’s bodies, had gotten wet. 

“Ok, we’ll give you 10 minutes to do so.” Xayah said, nodding. “After that, we’ll circle back and go down the center passage. We need to get a move on.” her voice brooked no argument. 

“Calm down.” Renekton said, yawning. “We’ve been down here 30 minutes. Fighting that thing, we’re fine.” Renekton insisted, Xayah sighed. 

“And it was already late when we got here.” she countered, “we’ll need somewhere to camp down down here, no use wasting our time going back up for this, you can still fight right?” Xayah asked, looking at Nasus. 

“Of course.” Nasus rolled his eyes. Jason was there a moment later. “This really isn’t necessary.” Nasus felt the need to point out when Jason started wiping the blood away, he then started wrapping the wound with what smelled like gauze wrappings. 

“Yeah, well, too bad.” Jason said, his tone was teasing so Nasus accepted his fate. 

When they were done, they moved on. Renekton and Warwick waved off the offer to let them change into something dryer. 

“I have scales, don’t worry, I don’t chafe as easily as a human would down there.” Renekton teased Jason when he asked, Jason blushed faintly, but didn’t argue. 

Warwick opted not to explain why he wouldn’t change, but Nasus felt hard to care. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Warwick safe, he was a member of the league, family… but wet cloths wouldn’t kill the werewolf. 

So it didn’t matter. 

The walk down the center passage was… longer. Definitely longer than the other ones. Soon, they found a room which, again, branched out, this time two ways. 

Nasus tensed when a mist seeped through the doorways. 

“Not this crap again.” Warwick growled, claws already elongating. 

The mist settled on them, Nasus tried his best not to breathe it in, but he could only hold his breath for so long. It seemed as soon as he breathed in the… very sour smell, 4 beings stepped through the passageways. 

They weren’t skeletons, though. “Draugrs.” Nasus said, though that was a mistake. His mind was assaulted with mind numbing fear. He couldn’t place the origin of it, it was just there. All consuming and- 

The sound of metal on metal brought his head snapping up, how could the others fight against this?!

It was Jason who was fighting, the others… Xayah was clinging to Rakan, Miss fortune was down, head between her legs, and Braum was panting, eyes devoid of color, Renekton looked to be in the same state as him. 

But Jason fought, he pushed them back with his blade, fighting hard. Nasus tried to force himself to move, to help. But the idea of moving towards those… draugrs was… it made him wince. Made him take a step back. Made his knees almost buckle. 

The only consolation Nasus had, was that Jason was holding his own well. He spun and knocked one of the draugrs down, cutting into it’s flesh, severing the head. 

The others converged on Jason then, but he was prepared for it and vaulted over their fallen comrade, they cut into it instead of Jason. 

The fight continued much as that had. Jason taking one by one down, until the last one, Jason snarled, his hand flashing red, before he held it up and let fire spew from his hand. The draugrs’ screech was loud, Nasus’s hands snapped up and held his ears. When he looked up, he was surprised to find his mind slowly returning to him. 

Jason stood there, arm still held out. The draugr was a burned mess on the ground, the smell was nauseating, but the lifting fear was more than enough for him not to care. 

“I didn’t think it would be that strong.” Braum said, he had sat down, panting lightly. “Casey warned us of the effects of that stuff, but I didn’t… this will be more difficult than I had thought.” Braum sighed, resting his hands on his head. 

Nasus looked around at the rest of them. On first thought, Nasus thought Jason had been able to fight through the affects better because he had been exposed to them already. But… Warwick was cowering, still, against the wall, where he had pressed himself.

“We’ll stop here for now.” Xayah said, she was pale, when Nasus turned to her. She pulled off her bag, and dropped to the ground. She looked exhausted. 

“You guys rest.” Jason said, he looked… Nasus frowned. He looked completely pale and shaken. “I’ll start cooking.” he said, “Nasus, toss me your flashlight.” Nasus did as told, confused. 

Jason set one at one of the entrances, and the other he had at the other. Nasus almost couldn’t comprehend how Jason was still functioning, after having been exposed to that stuff a second time. Nasus was an experienced warrior. And yet he wanted to run with his tail between his legs after only experiencing it once. Perhaps he should stop seeing Jason as weak, despite all the times he had shown his strength...

Jason dug through his own bag, pulling different stuff out. 

“Here.” Braum said, putting his bag on the floor, “most of the food and pots are in here, and the water.” he said, Jason nodded. 

“Nasus, check on Renekton.” Jason’s voice was even, calm. Nasus looked over, Renekton was standing there still, looking off into one of the tunnels. 

The others had spread out, not seeming to notice. The room was big enough for them to rest easily. Nasus did as told, happy to have use of his limbs again. He walked over to his brother, letting his hand come up and rest on his shoulder. He flinched, slightly, but turned his eyes… Nasus was relieved to see they were focused. 

“Are you ok, brother?” Nasus asked, Renekton sighed. 

“I will be… that mist, it… affected me more than I thought.” Nasus nodded. 

“It’ll be fine.” he assured. He was cut from his thoughts by the smell, it was good. Better than he thought would come of whatever dried food Casey had given them. And it overpowered the smell of the dead corpses. It was refreshing. 

Renekton seemed to think the same thing, because he sagged against Nasus a little bit, something he did so rarely, only when he was truly in need of help. 

“The mist made me relive some of the worse memories.” he said quietly. Nasus tensed. “I remembered… them. Don’t tell Jason, though… I don’t want him worrying over something like this. And you know he will. He’ll just blame his parents and berate himself.” Renekton said, Nasus sighed, but nodded. 

“Ok, i’ll respect that.” he agreed. Before long Jason had finished cooking whatever it was he had made. 

They all dug out utensils and bowls. Nasus knew the others were forcing themselves to move forward, it was obvious in their shoulder set. 

As they ate, Nasus saw Jason lost in thought. 

“What’s up, Jason?” Rakan said it before Nasus could. It seemed Nasus wasn’t the only one who was thinking it. Jason looked at his food, he was pressed against the wall next to one of the tunnels. 

“Just… thinking.” Jason admitted, poking at his food before taking a bite of it. “I can’t figure out how the mist works, or how these things, skeletons, work.” his foot nudged one of them. 

“What’s there to wonder?” Fortune asked, Nasus resisted the urge to growl. Jason’s question was valid, and he didn’t enjoy the women tossing his concerns away. “The mist instills fear in you, these things come in to kill you.” she shrugged. “Simple enough, right?” she reasoned. 

“Yeah, but what stops it?” Jason asked, Fortune didn’t have a retort to that. “This time, the effects didn’t last nearly as long as they did before. I just… don’t get what stops them.” Jason shook his head. They were quiet for a few minutes.

“How did you fight the fear?” Renekton asked after a few minutes, he looked pale, Nasus only noticed because he knew his brother, like Jason did. Jason shrugged. 

“I just…” he blushed, Nasus blinked. Why would he blush at something like this? “The mist didn’t just make my mind cloud with fear in general, it focused on a specific fear, um… My fear of losing you guys, to be exact. And my need to protect was stronger than the fear… I guess?” he was blushing harder, looking at his food, and pointedly biting into it. 

Nasus was close enough that he could nudge Jason with his foot. “And we appreciate it.” he said. Jason smiled. 

“Yeah, I didn’t realise you cared about us so much.” Rakan teased. 

“Not you idiot.” Renekton rolled his eyes, shifting, but not standing, until he was pressed against Jason, Jason seemed particularly ok with this, if the way his shoulders relaxed meant anything. He rested his head against his shoulder. He looked composed enough. Nasus saw the other four, not Warwick since he already knew about them, look surprised. 

Nasus didn’t move, but he left his leg close to Jason. The others stared…

“I can say honestly, I wasn’t expecting the three of you to be… aren’t you two brothers?” Rakan asked, looking at Renekton, and then Nasus. 

“Yeah, and?” Renekton said it, his voice completely challenging. Rakan held his hands up. 

“Hey, i’m not judging.” Rakan said, “ok, maybe I am, a little bit. But I mean, relationships don’t need outside OKing, my thoughts really don’t matter, right?” Rakan offered. Renekton nodded, seemingly pleased. 

“We should sleep in watches.” Xayah spoke up when they were done eating and had cleaned out their bowls. “Anyone want to do it first?” she asked. 

“I will.” Braum said, “you all get some rest. You look like you need it.” the comment was directed towards Renekton and Jason, though Nasus wasn’t sure which of them the bigger man was addressing. 

They put the cooking stuff away, and everyone started pulling out their sleeping bags, moving around. Nasus wasn’t surprised when he found himself with his back to a wall. What he did find surprising was Renekton between him and Jason, instead of Jason between them, which was how they usually did things. But he didn’t question it. He fell asleep fairly quickly, content.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sleep didn’t really come easy for Jason that night, he had had to be strong before, to stay cool and calm for the others- mostly Renekton and Nasus, but he didn’t want to the others to be hurt either. 

Now he didn’t hide it, didn’t have to. So, he laid awake, unable to stay asleep. When it felt like 2 or three hours passed by, Jason sat up, glad he wasn’t in the middle of the brothers this time. 

“Braum, get some sleep, i’ll keep watch for a while.” Jason said, Braum startled, looking over at him. 

After a minute, he nodded. “Alright, Jason.” he agreed. He settled against a part of the wall unoccupied. Jason watches him nod off, before leaning back against Renekton, and in turn Nasus. He kept his eyes open, not like that was a problem. 

What he wasn’t expecting was to hear growling, in an instant he was up, sword clutched in his hand, facing the tunnels, keep the two in sight, as well as the one they came in through… slowly, he relaxed. He looked around unsure who had made the noise. 

The noise came again, right behind him, turning and looking down, he saw Renekton whimper-growling. It was the only way to describe the noise. His eyes were fluttering, Jason frowned. It couldn’t have been a good dream. Both brothers had taken their armour off to sleep comfortably, without it, Jason could see Renekton’s chest heaving with rushed breathing. 

Jason shuffled, slightly, he lifted Renekton up as gently as possible, which was hard because the croc was heavy, when he could, Jason settled with his back against Nasus and let Renekton rest his head in his lap, Jason wasn’t sure if it would help at all, but it couldn’t hurt.

At first, Jason thought he was being stupid for doing what he did, until Renekton turned and shover his snout into Jason’s gut. After that, he seemed to calm down. Jason sighed, relieved. 

He didn’t bother waking anyone else to take a watch shift, he did open his bag, however discreetly he could without Renekton and Nasus waking up, and pulled out the books he found. The lights Jason had left by the tunnels so they could see provided barely enough light to read. Not that he understood any of it. It was a bunch of symbols, so he didn’t really get it. But it was interesting to look through. 

After a while, he put it aside and looked through the rest of the contents of the pack, he used Renekton to set stuff on, the croc was still enough now in his sleep that it was possible. He found a watch inside the pack, and he put that on, so he’d know when to wake everyone, the rest was, like Casey had said, pretty basic survival stuff. He put everything back quickly, it was still too early to wake the others. Jason would like to give Braum 3-4 hours to rest, since he had taken first watch. 

He enjoyed, mostly, resting. Not sleep, but the effects of the mist left him easily enough. When it was time to get up, Jason stood up and stretched. 

“Alright, up and at em!” Jason called, they, literally, all jerked awake. Rakan, though, was the only one who flailed. Jason chuckled and stretched, he knew the lack of sleep would affect him later, but for that moment he was content. The fear was out of his mind, and he instead watched as the rest of them got their gear on, donning armour and stuff. Jason didn’t need to, since he didn’t like armour, he just had to strap his sword to his back and swing his backpack on. 

He did pick up both flashlights, and tossed the one back to Nasus. 

“Did you get any sleep between when you took over?” Braum asked, Jason shook his head. 

“No, but i’m good.” he assured, Braum looked skeptical at best, but didn’t say anything. “We splitting up again?” Jason asked, curious. Xayah shook her head. 

“We don’t know if we’ll run into those things again, and it’s clear not all of us are equipped to face them… i’d prefer none of us get killed by them.” she explained, Jason nodded. They continued down the left tunnel together. They didn’t run into anything for a while, until the came into what seemed like a throne room. Jason looked around, curious as to what he was seeing. It was a beautiful room, on the throne was another draugr- he thought he heard Nasus call it that. 

It rose from its seat, from its back it drew one of the biggest swords Jason had ever seen, bigger than Garen’s. Slowly it lumbered towards them. But that wasn’t what troubled Jason the most. 

It was the sound of footsteps from behind them, not skeleton steps, but actual steps from a human/beastman. 

Jason stared, both ways, waiting for one to strike first.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the hault on the story, but I had a case of writer's block and deleted at least twenty versions of this chapter. i hope you enjoy the chapter, i'll do my best to upload the next chapter soon but it might take a while as i'm starting a new job, first year of college in the fall and some other small things going on.
> 
> but for those that like this story, <3 thanks for sticking around for my bum ass writing that you seem to enjoy

The footsteps kept coming. Jason was tense, and he could feel that the others were as well. The big skeleton was still lumbering after them, Jason didn’t know why but he felt like time was slowing. 

After what felt like three minutes people started to appear through the doorway. Jason’s breath caught, surprised, angry, furious. 

“Well, Jason. You have done very well to make it this far.” Jason gritted his teeth, hating that he had to hear his father’s voice again. “I suppose you couldn’t have known this entire thing was a trap, hmm?” he asked, Jason stared. What? 

“What do you mean a trap?!” Nasus growled from beside him. 

“You knew we would come here?” Jason said, not believing it. His dad sneered. 

“Yes, I did. Casey didn’t know it of course, but myself and your mother sponsored the expedition and recommended Nasus to come here. We knew he wouldn’t leave you alone at the league and would bring you with him, as with his brother. You cleared out the threats we knew would be down here.” his dad was sneering. “But now we don’t need you anymore. You’ll die down here. Men!” several figures came out from the shadows of the doorway. “Dispose of them all.” 

Jason tensed as they charged. They all looked fairly strong. 

The fight that inevitably ensued was taxing for him. He wasn’t at these guys’ levels yet, he was still a beginner at fighting after all. And these guys clearly had experience over him. He stuck to blocking, there were 12 of the enemies, all seemingly experts with their weapons. He was pushed back by two of them, they were sneering and clearly expecting to win the fight. 

Jason now regretted not getting sleep the last night. His body was showing the results of it. He was slow to react and his defenses were knocked away easily. 

But as it turned out, it didn’t matter that he was exhausted, his back hit a wall. He blocked as well as he could. 

And when the man to the left raised his sword, the giant sword from the skeleton slammed down and cut into his shoulder, cutting half way through his body. Jason gaped, as did the guy on the right. Jason took the chance to kick him in the gut, sending him backwards. He darted away from the skeleton, not wanting to meet the same fate. The others were faring far better. They cut down the enemy without effort. 

“I suppose this isn’t how you thought this would turn out?” Nasus said, bringing his halberd down on the last of his opponents. Renekton and the others were still fighting, and Jason still had the skeleton close to him, as well as the other guy. That meant Nasus was alone in facing his father… Jason didn’t know why he felt uneasy about that. 

Probably because he hated his father and wanted nothing to do with him. He hoped it was just a prejudiced feeling. He turned and snapped his arms up on reflex to block the next blow from the guy, the skeleton had lumbered off towards Rakan, who seemed to be holding his own well.

That left him facing the one guy who was staring at his fallen companion… Jason considered going to help someone with their fights, to give the guy a chance to mourne. It didn’t sit right with him to strike the guy down while he was obviously distressed… 

Before he could move though, even to attack, the guys head snapped up and an animalistic growl was ripped from his throat as he lunged, Jason barely blocked in time. 

“Stay focused on your fight, Jason!” Jason didn’t turn to the voice but knew it was Renekton. The man’s actions were stronger, but any technique it held before was gone. He was just swinging the sword, aiming for purchase. Jason grimaced, the blows were jarring his arm. He blocked one and finally saw an opening. 

After so much sparring with Renekton and Nasus, he knew how to see openings. He took it and rammed his sword forward, into the man’s side. He didn’t aim for the heart, he wasn’t a killer. He could handle defending himself, but if possible he would like to not kill the man before him. 

The man grunted and stumbled backwards off of the blade. Jason held his stance. This wasn’t like when he fought Rengar. He didn’t have Nasus or Renekton to back him up right now. He had to focus on his own strength. And that meant not taking his focus off his opponent. 

With that said, though, Jason thought the stab to the side would make the guy retreat, if only for a moment, but instead he seemed to steal himself before lunging forward. Jason blocked it, Grunting. He gasped in pain after, looking down at where the man had jammed a… knife? Where the hell had he gotten that from? Jason grunted, but shoved back, forcing the man away, his grip on both the knife and the sword failing, the sword falling to the ground, the knife staying where it was… 

Jason could feel the blood flow, and the metal twist when he moved. But majorly, it didn’t feel like it would kill him… yet. He thought it better to leave it, so as to avoid bleeding out right there. The pain was intense, but he felt worse. 

The guy glared at him, before lunging for the sword, Jason grimaced, but kicked as hard as he could, hitting the guy in the side of the head, knocking him unconscious… it also shifted the knife, making him bleed a little more. 

Jason turned, remembering the others were… done fighting, he saw Rakan and Renekton moving towards him, before Jason could stop him Rakan pulled the knife out and had a hand on the wound… whatever he did helped immensely. The pain was still there, but looking down through the gap in his shirt he saw it was healing over between Rakan’s fingers. 

Looking over, Jason saw Nasus had his dad to the ground, pointed end of the halberd pointed at him. “Wait, Nasus.” Jason grunted, pushing Rakan’s hand away. “We still need him.” Jason said, moving towards him. 

“Jason...” Renekton caught his arm, holding him back. He shook his head, Jason frowned at him, but turned back and watched quietly to see what Nasus would do. 

“I should kill you here.” Nasus growled, Jason watched his dad glare. “I should rip you apart. You deserve it, for everything you’ve done and plan to do…” Nasus pressed the point of the halberd to his chest, growling. “But, I won’t.” Nasus said, Jason was surprised when his dad looked surprised. 

“What?!” his dad demanded, “I don’t want your mercy, beast! Get it over with, strike me down! Prove to my son what a beast you are!” he sneered, Nasus snarled. 

“Oh, don’t worry. Once Ryze is threw with you and gets everything he needs, I’ll be happy to finish the job… but despite what you believe, i’m not solely a beast. And i’m not going to let Jason watch his father be killed by me, even if he hates you and wants you dead.” Nasus said before lifting up his halberd. 

“You’ll regret this, you bastard-” his outburst was cut short by Nasus waving… something at him. 

“He’s just asleep now. Come on, we need to get out of here.” Nasus said, slinging the man over his shoulder. Jason gaped. “Are you all ok to move?” Nasus asked, after what seemed like an afterthought. 

“I think so.” Jason nodded, Nasus nodded.

“Warwick, lead the way up. We’ll take it slow. We need to check on the others in camp before we go back to the league.” Nasus said, everyone agreed. After Warwick, the others followed, Jason stayed in the back with Nasus and Renekton. 

“Are you ok, Jason?” Nasus asked, putting the hand not holding his father on his shoulder, Jason nodded. 

“Yeah, I don’t know what Rakan did but it helped a good bit.” Jason said, smiling… he leaned into Nasus, slightly. “Thank you for not killing him. I… I know what a horrible person he is, but… even with that… I just didn’t want-” 

“I know, Jason.” Nasus said, patting his shoulder. “I understand. We’ll get what we can out of him then let law enforcement deal with it.” Nasus said, Jason nodded. 

“I know it can’t be easy for either of you to be near him.” Jason said, Nasus shrugged. 

“Being able to beat him up some helped.” Nasus said, his grin as feral as it could probably get. 

“I’ll admit though.” Braum said from in front of them. “When we accepted this job… I don’t think I expected it to go this fast, not to mention us handling this new addition simply enough.” he said, Nasus nodded. 

“I agree, it’s awfully odd. It’s why I had Warwick take the lead, he’ll be able to smell any magic before we hit it. And him being a werewolf, he has a decent chance of surviving anything that isn’t detected.” Nasus explained, Warwick grumbled at the front. 

“Great, glad to know i’m so expendable.” Warwick called back, Nasus snickered, though it sounded good natured, so Jason didn’t think on it too much. The trip up back to the surface was slowed, none of them were seriously injured, but Jason knew they had some bad scrapes and bruises from the fighting. 

When sunlight hit them, Jason actually had to cover his eyes so they could adjust. They might have only been down there for a night but it took its effect. Jason looked around them, relieved to see that Casey was there, though he was facing the other way. 

“Casey!” Xayah called, the man turned to them, eyes widening at the sight. 

“What the- why are you guys here?! And what the hell did you do to my employer?!” he demanded. 

“Your ‘employer’ is a maniac who has threatened the league.” Nasus said, putting the man down… Jason winced at the sound, because the drop was not gentle, but nothing broke so he ignored it. 

“Wha-” Casey stared before sighing, running a hand over his face. “Ryze is going to kill me.” he muttered. “Ok, everyone pack it up!” he called, there were several surprised looks. “Don’t look at me like that, you know I wouldn’t joke about something like this! We’re done here, don’t worry you’ll all be paid in full. Now, hop to!” he called out again, “you guys, tie him up and make sure he won’t escape if he wakes up. I’m going to escort you back to the league.” Casey said, “pack up, we leave in 4 hours, no more no less.” with that, Casey turned on his heel and walked away towards the camps, muttering under his breath. 

“Huh.” Rakan said, he seemed to deflate a little as he looked around. 

“What?” Jason asked, Rakan seemed to shrug lightly. 

“It’s just kinda anti climatic… after fighting those guys down there, I thought for sure Casey was either a bad guy himself, or the guy took over all of the base before he came down there after us. But this is kind of… boring.” Rakan said, grimacing. 

“Oh my god, Raka, just… stop.” Xayah said, but she was laughing. “At any rate, it was a pleasure to work with you, for however short of a time. Perhaps we’ll see each other again, but until then I bid you ado.” she bowed, before straightening up, snickering lightly. “Come on, Rakan. Let’s get pack, we can figure our next job out when we get home.” she said, thumping a hand on his forehead before darting away, Rakan grumbled but followed tossing a ‘see ya, maybe’ over his shoulder…

“Erm…” Warwick said, “you know what? I’m too tired for this shit. I’m going to go pack and take a nap.” he said. He didn’t run, but his movements were fast, clearly anxious to be out of there. 

“I suppose we’ll give our fair wells here as well.” Braum said, extending a hand. When it didn’t look like Nasus or Renekton would step forward, Jason rolled his eyes and did so, shaking the larger man’s hand… he was surprised when Braum shook his head. 

“No. Like this.” Braum grabbed his arm and shifted it so Jason was now clutching Braum’s forearm, and Braum clutching more of his elbow. “Those two are too proud to admit it, but you saved us.” Braum said, squeezing tight. He smiled. “If you ever need assistance in a fight, i’m not so hard to find. I can’t promise i’ll be there right away, but i’ll help how I can.” Braum said, voice serious… Jason stared at him. 

“Thank you, Braum.” Jason said, “but you got us out of that trap after we fought the squid thing. We can just call it even.” Jason tried to reason. Braum shook his head. 

“No. We are battle brothers now, whether I am in your debt or not I will help you. Don’t hesitate to ask. You or them, but I know they are too stubborn as well to ask for help should they need it.” Braum said, tossing the light jab at Renekton and Nasus. 

“Come on, Braum. You’re making the kid uncomfortable.” Fortune said, rolling her eyes as she pushed the big guy way. Jason flinched when she patted his head. “Don’t get yourself killed, kid. Good luck!” with that, she pulled Braum away with her… 

Jason stared. He shook off whatever he was feeling, the warmth in his chest, and turned to Renekton and Nasus. “Should we get going?” Jason asked. 

“Yeah.” Nasus nodded. He moved, putting Jason’s father on the ground before digging the rope out of the bag on his back. “We can toss these to the side, we won’t need them.” Nasus said, throwing his bag into a box that was mostly empty. Jason did the same followed by Renekton. Once Nasus was done securing his father they moved. 

The trip to their tent was short, when they moved the flaps aside and stepped in Jason was surprised to see Warwick already passed out, bag at least packed. 

Nasus walked over and put his father on the one bed left, before packing his own bag, which didn’t involve much more than putting a few clothes in his bag. Jason and Renekton followed suit, ready to be on the move and get back to where they knew they were safe.

Jason was tired, he still hadn’t slept the night before. But he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to sleep until he was away from his father.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason groaned, trudging along behind Nasus and Renekton on the way to the apparently private jet Casey was letting them use to get home fast, there were two police officers from the states that were there to escort/carry his father home. 

Right now, Jason was sure he was going to collapse. The adrenaline and determination that had been pushing him when they had been in the tunnels had faded completely at that point. Just leaving the reminder he was running on zero hours of sleep. 

“You alright?” Renekton asked, looking back at him. Jason nodded, though that seemed to force a yawn out of his lips… 

“Just, um… I just remembered I didn’t really get any sleep the night before.” Jason shrugged, both Renekton and Nasus stopped, looking at him… 

Renekton stepped forward and lifted a hand, Jason whined when the croc batted his head. “Reckless, kid. You need to take care of yourself.” Renekton reprimanded, before putting a hand on the back of his neck and guiding him between him and his brother, moving forward again and resuming the small walk. 

“He’s right, Jason.” Nasus said, Jason nodded. 

“I know, it was just… the mist took a bigger effect on me than I thought.” Jason mumbled, Nasus sighed, bringing his hand up to settle on his shoulder. 

“Yes, I know that. That would be the reason to keep you up, otherwise you did something stupid like walking off on your own which I know you aren’t that stupid enough to do. That only left the mist. But you still need to talk to us.” his left hand came up and poked his forehead. “Trust needs to go both ways.” Nasus said, smiling. Jason frowned, rubbing his forehead.

“Ok.” he said, nodded. With that they were at the plane. Jason walked up the stairs first, followed by the rest of the small travelling party. His father was travelling in the same plane, but was tucked away safely in a back compartment. The poleman were sat next to the door, just in case. 

He walked around to get a general layout, and he was pleasantly surprised to find that it was roomy. He could easily move about, and even Nasus, who was taller than him and Renekton by a little bit, didn’t really have to slouch.

He just got back to the main seating area where everyone had sat down. Warwick was by himself, Casey was talking with two important business suit guys, and Renekton and Nasus were sat on a small couch. 

Before Jason could think about it, as he walked close enough, Renekton pulled him down between them. “You need to sleep. Don’t worry, we’ll wake you up when we get there.” Renekton said even. Jason wanted to say something about being manhandled, but instead put his feet over Nasus’s lap and layed back. 

Neither protested or complained, so he sank into a fitful sleep.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Jason, the flight was uneventful. To Nasus it was a time to get some answers. 

He looked down at Jason, unable to help the small smile. The kid was so at peace right now, it seemed. He disliked it, but he shifted gently and put Jason’s feet on the couch. 

“Where are you going?” Renekton asked, Nasus sighed. 

“To talk to Casey. Stay here with Jason, i’ll tell you everything when I get back.” Nasus said, Renekton nodded, settling back down with Jason leaning on his chest. 

Finding Casey wasn’t hard, he had left the main are to the back, but the plane they were on wasn’t big. What was hard was getting to talk to him, since he was in a seemingly heated discussions with the suit guys. 

“I told you, you bastards, I will not put those men and women’s lives in danger!” Casey snarled, pretty good for a human, Nasus thought. 

“You don’t understand how much money we will lose with-” 

“And how much fucking money do you think you’ll lose if people die there and all of their families sue you? Do you think you can survive that many lawsuits? Now matter the lawyer you’d lose.” Casey shot back. The two glared. 

“Casey.” Nasus said, seeing a small chance to cut it. All three men turned to him, Casey smiled. 

“Nasus, how can I help you?” Casey asked. 

“Can I talk to you…” Nasus looked at the two men, “in private, maybe?” he asked, Caey beamed in response. 

“Oh, thank fuck. Maybe there is a god.” Casey said, standing up faster than Nasus would have thought. “Well, gentleman, it has been a displeasure talking to you. Come on, Nasus.” Casey said, gesturing for him to follow, Nasus did so easily. 

“Sorry if I interrupted something important.” Nasus said as Casey lead them to the back of the plane, far enough away from the officers that they couldn’t hear. 

“Oh no, don’t be sorry. If anything, I owe you a favor for getting me out of that.” Casey shook his head. “Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?” Casey asked, Nasus sighed. 

“How did Jason’s father come to be your… I guess sponsor of this expedition.” Nasus asked, Casey sighed. 

“That… he wasn’t the only one.” Casey explained, “he… I don’t know, he seemed really interested in the work, and well the numbers he offered were very hard to say no to and as it turned out, I lack the willpower to.” Casey said, running a hand over his face. “He made the request to join us on the project… I didn’t know who he was, so I didn’t have a reason not to accept the request.” Casey shook his head, sighing again. “I’m sorry for the trouble i’ve caused you, Renekton, Jason… and all the others.” he added, Nasus waved it off. 

“You didn’t have a reason to know.” he said, “now, can I ask… what do you hope to achieve by coming to the league with us?” Nasus asked, Casey smiled, though it was slightly wry. 

“I hope to talk to Rize and hopefully be allowed to prod at the bastards head to get information… I was in the league as well, you know. They were and are like a family to me. I left and didn’t hear about the attack on it until later, but that doesn’t mean I don’t despise those who made attacks on it.” he said, Nasus nodded. 

“Ok, thank you Casey.” Nasus said, standing up. He walked back towards the front of the plane where his brother and Jason were seated. He was surprised to find not was Jason still sleeping, but Renekton had also fallen asleep in the process. Nasus chuckled lightly but lifted Jason’s legs gently before settling back in. 

He thought he could get some sleep, but of course that was when Renekton woke up. 

“What did Casey say?” he asked, eyes sleepy but mostly alert. 

“It wasn’t an inside job, at least not from him.” Nasus assured. Renekton narrowed his eyes.

“What are you thinking?” Renekton asked, Nasus darted his eyes to Jason… 

“I… don’t know how they keep getting to us. I know it’s not Jason, but… I can’t figure out what they’re doing that we’re not seeing. It’s frustrating.” Nasus said, a slight growl on his tongue. Renekton grumbled something but shifted both himself and Jason until they were leaning against Nasus himself… 

“You’ll figure it out. God knows you save my ass enough times that I know to trust you.” Renekton snickered, “and if not you, Ryze will. Don’t stress yourself, brother. We’ll be ok.” Nasus sighed but wrapped an arm around both Renekton and Jason. He supposed he could use a little bit of sleep as well.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason woke up slowly, blinking up, he made to roll over, but he realized he was gripped tightly, not constricting but he definitely couldn’t get out of the hold. He leaned his head back, smiling faintly when he felt scaled on the back of his head through his hair. 

He also felt fur under his left arm, he opened his eyes finally, looking around. Most of the rest of the passengers were asleep. Warwick was curled into his seat like a puppy, Casey was slouched over in a painful looking position on his own small couch. 

Jason twisted, ignoring the small growls from both men he was sleeping on. In other situations he might have settled back down, but the call of nature was strong. Once he was able to get free(damn Renekton and his claws ripping his shirt, even if it was only slightly…) he made his way to the bathroom towards the back of the plane. 

After relieving his bladder, he stretched his arms over his head. He heard mumbling when he turned to walk away, he stopped, turning around towards the back. He didn’t know what possessed himself to do it, but he turned and walked towards the back, keeping his back to the wall, and crouching low. 

“I told you, we take the kid and his pops and we cash in with the wife.” someone, male, was saying. Jason stopped at a corner. 

“How do you plan to get the kid alone?” another voice asked, the first sighed. 

“When we get off the plane, more likely than not, he’ll go to the bathroom. His friends might care for him a lot, but they won’t follow him into the bathroom. That’s when we snag him. As for his dad, we’ll make it look like he broke out on his own, we came in with fairly big bags, we should be able to sneak him out.” the other said, Jason felt his eyes widen. 

“Those beastmen… they’re not going to just leave without him, how do we get out of there?” the second asked, “it’s a private airport, you know.” he added, the first one swore. 

“Crap, I forgot about that.” the first voice said, “ok, that’s fine um… fuck.” he swore, Jason leaned around the corner, slightly. He could just make out the two men, they were the business suit men he had seen arguing with Casey. 

He backed up, then rushed as fast as he could back the way he had come. He was panting, no one was awake… he didn’t know what to do. Jason stared at the gap still there where Renekton was put against the couch, Nasus under him.. 

Jason decided, rather suddenly, it wouldn’t be a good idea to make decisions while he was still exhausted, so he crawled back where he was closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason yawned as they exited the plane, they had touched down a little over ten minutes ago. Looking around, he saw the business men from when he had woken up. 

“Nasus, Renekton.” Jason said, getting their attention from where they were getting the bags. He walked closer, trying to make sure that the two guys didn’t hear him. 

“What is it, Jason?” Renekton asked, hefting his bag, tossing Jason his. 

“Those two guys.” Jason nodded towards the business men. “I heard them talking earlier, when I woke up to go to the bathroom. They had a plan to try and kidnap me and my father, to, I don’t know, sell us or something to my mom they said? It sounded kind of crazy, but you told me to tell you stuff like this.” Jason shrugged, Nasus snorted, patting his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, they won’t get to you. Also, your father is still tied up. If they did plan it, I don’t think they accounted for the two officers guarding the room to know how to defend themselves so well. You’ll be ok… but just to be sure, don’t go too far alone, ok?” Nasus said, Jason nodded his agreement. He could live with that. 

Jason stayed beside them, being sure not to fall behind. Outside of the small airport like area were a few cars. Jason watched carefully as the two businessmen got into a car and were driven away…

“I guess I over reacted on that one.” Jason offered, Nasus shook his head. 

“You didn’t. I’m glad you came to us for help, even if you wound up not needing it.” Nasus said, Jason shrugged. Once in the car Jason just waited for the drive to be over, unable to help the thought of what would be next? 

He sighed, running a hand over his face. This entire thing was getting way out of hand.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! comment/review! check out my original work, it's my first attempt at that kind of thing, let me knwo if you like!
> 
> relationships have now been added, i hope you enjoy them! the Nasus one will be coming in the next chapter.


End file.
